Roses in the water
by soafangirl88
Summary: Michael and Star return to Santa Carla with their teenage daughter only to find that an old enemy is watching and waiting. Anna knows nothing of her parents past and unknowingly befreinds and falls for a handsome stranger who she can only see after the sun sets.
1. Chapter 1

I wasn't upset about the move. Not in the way that everyone would have believed. I should have been furious. I should have thrown a child like fit and thrown a chair! I should have begged my parents to let me stay in Chicago. I should have done something drastic! But who am I kidding? That's never been my style.

About a week before we left I received an early admission letter from Columbia. Most people would have jumped for joy. I just read the letter then dropped it in the waste basket. I didn't plan on bothering to tell my parents about it because they had been adamant about me going with them. I could have lived on campus. I could have gotten a job to support myself. I could have applied for financial aid or loans but, it was no use.

"We aren't leaving you behind Anna, I'm sorry" said my mom with no conviction in her voice that let me believe that she was really sorry at all.

My parents had always pushed me to do well in school. "You exceed and all doors will open for you" my Dad had said, quoting my grandmother. So that's what I did. I didn't go out, at least not like a normal teenager. I studied hard and even took summer classes. I spent countless hours in the library or at the art museum studying and researching. All for what? I gave up a huge chunk of my youth fighting towards a goal only to have it ripped out from beneath me. Most teenagers would be super excited about moving to Santa Carla or going on a killing spree. Id like to think that my reaction was somewhere in the middle. Not excited, not murderous however, homicide is always an option.

With nothing better to do to get my parents to say yes, I did the logical thing. I packed my things. I teary eyed, somber faced and silently packed my room up. This morning as I carried the last of my bags I took that one last glance at the bedroom I had known for my life's entirety. I thought of all the things I would miss. Then without any more tears to shed I quietly shut the door.

As the plane ascended into the sky from Ohare airport I couldn't help but ponder over the things I _should_ have done in highschool but, opted out of. Like I should have gone to Jenny's graduation party, she invited almost everyone from our class. From what I read on twitter, there was beer and an array of recreational drugs. I should have gone and gotten completely wasted then stumbled into the house just passed dawn so my parents could ground me. But I wasn't invited. Jenny and I had been best friends in eighth grade and because I had turned myself into a virtual recluse freshman year we grew steadily apart. It happens to everyone, I guess. I just cant help but, wonder if I had known that my dream wasn't a possibility would things have been different?

We landed in sunny California at about eleven thirty. Santa Carla, my parents home town, was about an hour away from the airport. As my mom drove the rental car I didn't speak. I just silently pondered this new life as I watched the alien scenery pass me by. It looked just like any Hollywood movie I had ever seen. Palm tree's, people milling about by the beaches scantily clad in bathing suits and shorts and perfect looking. Everyone looked too beautiful and almost too unreal, not like in Chicago.

It was almost one in the afternoon when we pulled into the drive way of our new home. My dad and uncle sam were carrying in a sofa from a huge u-haul truck. I waved as I walked past them and my mom embraced my father.

The house had originally been my grandma Lucy's. She bought it right on the beach after my great-grandfather passed away. She loved it here. It was a small two-story with only three bedrooms and two and a half bathes. The deck on the back porch opened up to her own private beach that she had to share with three other houses. When she died she left the house to my father and my Uncle. I don't know why sam didn't want it. Maybe he prefered the comic stores apartment? In any case my parents didn't want to sell it.

I walked into the kitchen and silently surveyed my surroundings. My dad had been going back and forth between Chicago and here for a few weeks. It was strange to see our things from Chicago in this new enviroment. The kitchen at home had been a pretty light blue. My grandmother had preferred sunny yellows or bright reds.

"Anna? Your room is upstairs to the left. Your dad said he and Sam got the bed set up" said my mom coming in from the living room. I nodded and proceeded up the creaky back stairs. If I had been a regular teenager I would have been dismayed thinking _no way I'll be sneaking out of the house with that racket giving me away!_ But lets face it, I couldn't sneak out even if I wanted to, no place to go.

I found my room easily. My Dad must have painted it on one of his trips out here. Lavender purple, my favorite color. The room was larger than the one at home. My bed sat in the middle of the far wall and the two windows on either side of the head board faced the ocean view. I smirked as I looked out the window realizing that I wouldn't need the stairs to sneak out. I could just climb out onto the roof and jump down.

After placing my bag on the hard wood floor I went about unpacking my things. My dresser and armoire had been brought two weeks ago and as I listened to my father and uncle argue over how to get the china hutch in the house, I began to refill them with my belongings.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time my bedroom looked semi-lived in it was nearing dinner time. My mom was busy organizing the kitchen when I came downstairs.

"Need help?" I asked leaning against the counter tops. She placed the last glass in cupboard.

"No. Is your room all set up?" she asked turning towards me. I nodded. It always surprised me at how much I looked like my mom. I had my dads dark hair but I definitely inherited her large eyes and slim figure.

"Well, we were thinking about ordering pizza for dinner. I can't conceive of actually trying to cook tonight," she said breaking down the cardboard box and placing it on a stack near the stove.

"Where's dad and uncle Sam?" I asked.

"Outside on the back deck I think" she replied. She fished a phone book out of the drawer as I made my way to the back door.

"I'm gonna for a walk down the beach" I said. "Ok but, stay close, it'll be dark soon" she called.

The deck was small. Two sun chairs sat on both side and my father and uncle occupied them both. The sun was setting in the horizon as I zipped up my jacket. My Uncle Sam jumped up as soon as he saw me.

"Welcome to my side of the world!" he said giving me a big hug. I embraced him back. I loved my uncle. He was totally different from my dad. He and his best friends owned a comic book store right off the board walk. He decided to move into the apartment above the store when my grandmother bought the beach house.

"Thanks. I'm gonna go for a walk down the beach, Ill be back in a few minutes" I said.

"You want some company?" replied my dad moving to get up.

"No, it's cool. I wont go far", I replied and he stayed seated. My uncle pointed a finger at me and in a mock fatherly voice said "don't talk to strangers and no boys!" I giggled and rolled my eyes as he and my dad laughed.

My made my ways towards the beach, all the while thinking over the events of the day. I was several yards away from the house as I surveyed the other houses. They all looked the same to me. A few different alterations but mostly the same. Past the houses was a small wooded area then rocks jutting from the sand.

It was actually really pretty here. With the sun setting and casting shadows on the rocks and the beach it gave it an ethereal glow. I needed to clear my head. This walk was wonderful for clearing my head. I watched the water lap up to the wet sand line and actually, for the first time in a few weeks, felt better. Maybe this could work.


	3. Chapter 3

I stepped out of the shadows as the young woman walked past me. She couldn't see me in the dim light as I watched her move down the beach. I lifted my nose to smell her. She was sweet. A mixture of honey suckle and lemons mixed with sweat and a scent all her own. As I watched her walk hastily away from me I realized that I recognized a familiarity in that scent. It was one that I remembered from years ago and I couldn't believe that I was smelling her again.

"Star?" I called. The girl jumped at the sound of my voice and turned towards me, a look of surprise and fear on her face.

"Who's there" she called. Her voice quavering a bit. I scrutinized her face for a moment. No, it wasnt her. This girl was younger than Star would have been now. I was going to abandon my spot and slink away unnoticed but, something kept me rooted to the ground. A relative of my old flame perhaps? I stepped out into the dim light so she could see me.

"I apologize, I thought you were someone else" I replied, oozing nonchalance. I took a few cautionary steps towards the girl. She crossed her arms and looked agitated as she shifted weight from one foot to the other. She was very attractive. Wearing well fitted blue jeans and a light hoodie, she had a healthy body with long curly brown hair and the most appetizing rose bud lips.

"You scared the shit out of me!" she snapped. I was a little taken a back by her tone.

"And I apologize for that. Honestly, I thought you were someone else" I replied trying to sound unaffected by her brusqueness. Her eyes softened a little then she looked confused.

"Who did you think I was?" she asked softly. I smiled, now we are getting somewhere.

"Oh an old friend from the past" I replied. Now we stood only a few feet from one another.

"Star? My mothers name is Star." she replied. I smirked. _That explains it! _

"Oh?" I replied. I bent down and picked up a pebble then threw it in the ocean.

"Yeah" replied the girl. All at once she seemed to get uncomfortable. "Do you always hide in the shadows?" she asked in a playful tone. I gazed at her and saw a smile edging across her lips.

"I can tell your new to Santa Carla. You don't like it here do you?" I said not really understanding my own question. She looked a little taken a back.

"No, I don't" she said after a moment." How could you tell?" she asked.

I could see tears brimming in her eyes as she tried to pretend they weren't there, I almost felt bad for her. I tried to contort my face to look sympathetic.

"For starters ive never seen you here before and you have a different essence to you. It will get easier. Hey if ever you want to have some fun, maybe see the sights, me and a few friends will be on the boardwalk tomorrow night" I said pointing towards the lights and ferris wheel in the distance. She followed my finger and I could see a trace of a smile on her face.

"Maybe I will. I'm Anna by the way" she said. I smiled back at her. "It's not so bad here," she added.

"It grows on you," I said picking up anther pebble. We stood a few feet apart facing the ocean.

"Its different, that's for sure" she said glancing sideways at me. I smiled despite myself.

"Where did you come from?" I asked. She kicked a small mound of sand with her shoe.

"Chicago" she answered softly. Of course, I thought. She had to get as far away from here as possible. Why not the good old Midwest?

"I just moved back myself" I replied.

"From where?"

"Lots of places. I always end up back here though," I said dropping the pebble in the sand. We stood there until the sun rays were completely submerged in the watery horizon.

"Well, I better head back" she said and began walking towards one of the beach houses in the distance.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" I called to her retreating form. She turned and replied a shy maybe. I moved back towards the cliff.

"Hey! What's _your_ name?" she called back.

"David" I replied before disappearing into the shadows once more.

These days I slept in a more modern lair than my earlier haunt. When it was me and the boys we lived in the cliffs north of town. A hotel had once resided on the above point but, during an earthquake it had been swallowed up. It was cold, dark and dingy. A perfect place to rest during the day and out of reach from everyone else. After my friends were murdered the frog brothers had returned to our lair and burned the remains.

For now I was staying in a sleazy hotel. It was inconspicuous and cheap. Last night I had been out far too late which caused me to find a crany in the rocks and sleep there for the day. Had I known I would run into such an interesting person I would have showered! Ah well, I thought as I made my way to the boardwalk.

Tomorrow, hopefully, she would be here looking for me. I wasn't sure what I was going to do but, I did know that revenge, though a long way coming, would be sweet indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked in the back door of the house. My mom stood at the kitchen counter with her lap top open. She was most likely checking her email.

"Hey, its almost dark out where have you been?" asked my mom not looking up. I picked up a slice of pizza from the counter and took a bite.

"I got distracted" I shrugged in response.

"Well your father want to speak with you. He's in the study" she replied. I nodded and proceeded to my grandmothers old office. My dad was in there setting up his computer. I knocked on the door frame lightly.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I said. He looked up then motioned for me to come in and sit down in a folding chair across from him.

"Its gonna be good for us here Anna, I promise. I was talking to Sam and he said he might need some help around the comic book store this summer. Interested?" he said. I swallowed the food in my mouth then set the plate on my knee.

"Sounds good. When?" I asked

"Probably sometime this week. I'm not sure what you be doing there but, I figure since you wanted a job this summer" He said turning back to his computer. "Just text him tomorrow and see what he says" replied my dad.

"Sure. Well, I'm probably gonna go to bed soon" I said standing and heading for the door.

"Night hon" called my dad.

"Hey Dad?"

"Whats up?" he replied.

"I was wondering if maybe tomorrow I could borrow the car?" I asked. My dad looked puzzled for a second.

"Sure. You know you dont have to ask. Where you going?" he asked.

"Well, I saw the pier with the ferris wheel and figured I would check it out tomorrow," I replied. I tried to sound like I was curious but, not over eager to go for any specific reason.

"Thats fine, just be careful ok? Lots of weirdos at the boardwalk" replied my Dad. I walked back to the kitchen, placed my plate in the sink and kissed my mom goodnight.

About a half hour later I lay in my bed staring at the ceiling. I had showered and dressed in my favorite nightie. I snuggled into my comfortor and inhaled the familair smell, lavender and vanilla. I thought about the past day and all that had transpired. Especially the encounter on the beach. My expierence with guys has been limited to non existant.

David was cute, there was no denying it and I am pretty sure he was flirting with me but, he had a weird factor to him. For one, how many "Stars" could there be out there? And what was he doing on the beach? The more I asked these questions the more my mind wandered to his short blond hair and steele blue eyes. I rolled over on my side. It was nine p.m california time and that meant eleven p.m in chicago. I yawned loudly and shut my eyes. I was actually excited about tomorrow night. I tried to tell myself it had more to do with meeting some new people than seeing my handsome stranger. I tried not to think about how embarrassed I would be if he didnt show and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The sun was bright and shineing into my room. I blinked rapidly trying to adjust my eyes to the light. _Have to put my curtains up today_, I thought making a mental note to do that before bed tonight. I stretched my arms and legs before sitting up. My alarm said six a.m. I groaned internally. I didnt want to get up and work my tail off all day around the house. I wondered, maybe if I just lay under my blankets, the outside world will disappear. _Fat chance_, I thought craweling out of bed and heading towards the bathroom. I met my mom coming out of our communal restroom as she was brushing her hair.

"Morning anna. How'd you sleep?" she said stiffling a yawn. She was still dressed in her pjs and robe.

"Fine" I replied moving past her. She patted my back.

"Im gonna make coffee. You want anything special for breakfast?" she asked. I felt like she was buttering me up a bit.

"Hmmm, eggs!" I said shutting the bathroom door. My hair looked like a bird had nested in it. I picked up my brush and started working out the tangles. That managed, I pulled my long hair into a braid and went back to my room to get changed. _It was gonna be a long day. _

You never realize how much you have until you pack it up, move it two thousand miles then unpack it. Me, mom and my dad spent the entire day unpacking box after box and placing the items around the house. We managed to get the living room set up along with the remainder of the kitchen. Holiday decorations were neatly stored in the attic along with some old momentos of my parents. My dad set up the washer and dryer and my mom started washing curtains and bath towels as soon as she was able. My dad and I managed to stay out of her way as she re-placed several small nick knacks around the house.

By five o'clock that afternoon I was beat. I sat down on the sofa and stared around at everything. The house was starting to look like it had been lived in. My mom came in the room and sat down next to me.

"If I never see another moving box it'll be too soon" she said laughing. "Hey are you still gonna go up to the boardwalk tonight?"

"Yeah, mom?"

"mhmm," she turned towards me on the sofa.

"Why _did _you move to chicago?" I asked. This was a question I had posed to my Father before but, had refrained from asking my mom. She was sensitive to talking about the past. She either changed the subject or got agitated. She stiffened then shrugged non comitaly.

"Well, your Dad and I wanted a change of scenery." Her face was impassive.

"Oh," I replied. _Change of scenery? You go on vacation for a change of scenery not across the continent!_

"Anna, why do you ask?" she asked. It was my turn to shrug.

"Just curiousity. Im gonna jump in the shower" I replied getting up. I ran upstairs and got ready to head out.


	5. Chapter 5

I watched my daughter clamber up the stairs. _Oh, anna if you only knew, _I thought. At times I wanted to explain everything to her. Tell her of my and her fathers passed in Santa Carla but, how could I? I had raised a child who was rational and believed in reality. If we started educating her on vampire lore she would have us committed or worse she would believe our sordid tale and be as afraid as I.

Moving to Chicago had seemed the best idea. Michael and I had been married for six months when I found out I was pregnant the first time. I lost it two weeks after the end of my first trimester. I was devastated. For a week I wouldn't get out of bed. Michael didn't know what to do to help me. We had lived with his mother Lucy and she was the one who got me back on my feet.

The following year I got pregnant again and once again had to endure the heartbreak of losing the child. My doctor said it was all my nervous energy and stress. I couldn't exactly tell him what was bothering me, I couldn't really tell anyone._Oh doctor it's just the fear of the local vampires coming by and killing me and my whole family. Just the everyday worries! _

I had no family other than Michael, Lucy and Sam. After the dust had settled we had found Laddies parents living in Seattle. They had considered him deceiced after he had been missing for over two years. I still speak with him on occasion. His mother sends me a letter every year on the anniversary of their reunion.

We had been married five years when I got pregnant with Anna. It was Michael's idea that we should leave California. Lucy was less than happy. She wanted to be in her grandchild life. I don't blame her for being cold and distant to me after our decision to move.

Anna was born May 10. She was perfect, my little girl. Michael was so happy. That little girl always had him wrapped around her little finger. We were a family. The past seemed to fade more and more as each year past and all the bad memories just seemed to disappear. When Lucy died, Michael first spoke about moving back to California. We argued over the prospect for weeks. I was stubborn and though I knew I was being unfair to him, I didnt care.

"Sam said he and the brothers havent had any vampire activity in years! Star its safe I promise!" he said one night trying to talk to me about it. I just shook my head.

"You know as well as I that it could just be a fluke" I replied.

"Star, I wouldn't suggest it if I thought it would be a risk," he said. We were sitting at the dining room table. Anna had gone to bed and it was nearing midnight.

"I don't want to argue with you Michael. Chicago is our home" I said.

"No!" he slammed his hand down on the table starting me. Michael very rarely lost his temper. "You wanted to move here and I went along with it because I felt it was best at the time but, now the dangers past and still you would rather stay here? This place has never been our home and you know that Star!" he was trying not to shout. I knew he was right. I hated chicago. I hated the winter seasons and lake Michigan. I missed the ocean and cultural appeal that California had always held for me. I was in my element there. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"What about Anna? We pushed her to do well and get into a good college. How can we pull her away from all that she had known?" I asked wiping away my tears.

"She will adjust and if in a few years she wants to come back then she can make that choice" replied Michael. I was bending and he knew it.

"Your sure its safe?" I asked. He got up and took my hand. I stood up and he held me there for several moments stroking my hair.

"I wouldn't even bring it up if it wasnt" he replied. More tears spilled as I replied.

"Ok, let's go home."

Before I knew it the moving truck had arrived and off we went.

I still dream of my time with David and the boys. I dream of how I was dancing on the boardwalk when David approached me. I had a small top hat at my feet and people would stop to put money in it. David dropped a hundred-dollar bill into the hat and asked me my name. He was cute, in a bad boy sort of way but, he had a cocky attitude that put me off immediately. I brushed off his advances until someone tried to steal the hat that held all the money. David ran him down and brought it back to me. I didn't know it at the time but, he broke the guys neck then threw him into the pacific. I don't know if it was gratitude or a sense of paying him back but, I went on a ride with him. He took me to the cliffs and gave me the wine.

It was scary how quickly everything changed. Before David I was a hippie run away who was living from sofa to sofa. After I drank his blood I became something different. After that night David only seemed to want me for arm candy. Marko, Paul and Dwayne were his little followers. They didn't care for me one way or the other.

So many times David tried to get me to feed and despite the killer instinct inside me I abstained. I watched him and his crew murder countless people. Innocent people who made the mistake of crossing their path. Then, poor Laddie was stolen from the pier and given to me to feed on. I remember looking at his young face and thinking "_He's just a child!" _David turned him and I became his mother and care taker. The boys seemed to take a shine to him immediately. He was their pet baby vampire.

My hate for David increased with each passing day. I day dreamed about killing him almost everyday. He was cruel and soulless. Not just because of what he did to me but, what he did to al those innocent victims. I vowed to stay half vampire just to defy him.

Michael came out of nowhere. I remember the night we met as clearly today as I ever did. That night David had decided that Laddie and I could be trusted to go off on our own. We chose to watch the live show. Id always loved music and I was excited to see the band that was playing. I felt someone watching me in the crowd. Once Michael and I locked eyes it was electric. It wasnt until the following night that we spoke. I regretted it then, but now I know that if I hadn't approached him he would have found someone else and I would have probable turned.

David hated Michael. I was so worried that he would kill him that it shocked me when David let Michael drink his blood. David was an alpha male and Michael posed a huge threat to him.

Our fight was dangerous and I was sure we would lose. In the end Paul, Dwayne and Marko met their end along with Max. David was impaled with Grandpa's deer antlers, however his body seemed to have disintegrated. It took a long time for me to adjust to being human again but, Michael was there to help. I think I fell in love with him all over again after those few months of post traumatic stress.

Maybe one day I could explain to Anna why things seem off with me at times. Maybe someday she will understand. Who knows? Maybe I wont have to explain.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun had set as I pulled into a parking lot near the boardwalk. I checked my hair in the mirror before getting out of my moms little car. I had chosen a blue maxi dress with my leather jacket over it and a pair of sandals. I wore my hair down loose. It was not cooperating when I tried to put it up so I decided to leave it as is. My parents had been cuddled on the couch watching some reality show when I left.

"Be careful" they called. I replied that I would text them when I was on my way home. I got out of the car and made my way towards the pier. The place was well-lit and reminded me of a carnival. There was the few rides and carnival type games. Then there was the few shops that seemed to be permanently established. Music blared from the amphitheatre that was situated on the far side near the beach.

People of all shapes and sizes milled about. Some were drinking others dancing. Every so often you would see a group playing buckets upside down for money or a group of girls giggling over the prospect of getting a new piercing. I wandered through the crowds looking at various booths and trying to spot my "beach friend". After an hour I accepted that I had been stood up. I tried to tell myself that I wasn't disappointed but, who was I kidding? I wanted to see him again. Mostly because he was the first guy who had ever paid any attention to me and because there was something about him that excited me.

I walked out onto the beach away from the pier. The light from the pier lit the beach up enough for me to see where I was going. I sat down in the sand and pulled my sandals off. I watched the waves go in and out and tried not to dwell on the embarrassment I felt.

"Can I join you?" came a voice from behind. I jumped a little. David stood a few feet from me. I was so relieved to see him that I forgot to respond for a moment. He wore a black t-shirt and jeans. He looked good; I would be a fool not to notice.

"S-sure" I replied a little shaky. I could feel my cheeks warm as he sat down next to me.

"Sorry I was late" he replied leaning back on his hands.

"It's ok. Where's your friends?" I asked looking around.

"They're around" he said. We sat in silence for a few seconds and I tried to slow my heart rate. He was sitting close enough for me to smell his cologne.

"How long have you been here?" he asked.

"Not long," I lied.

"You thought I stood you up?" he asked a smirk on his face.

"No...Yes...maybe," I replied. _Oh please stop mumbling you idiot! _I thought cringing. _What the hell is wrong with you!_

"Sorry about that. I lost track of time" he said. I shook my head, not trusting my voice. "So, Anna how old are you?" he asked. Hearing my name roll of his tongue gave me goose bumps.

"Ill be eighteen in two weeks" I said hoping that my age wouldn't be an issue. He didn't look to be that much older than I but, with age comes experience and I had none.

"I figured as much. Still in school?" he asked.

"No. I graduated early so I could go to college" I said. My face must have given away something because he seemed to scrutinize it closer.

"Let me guess, that didn't work out the way you wanted?" he asked.

"No. We moved here just after I got the acceptance letter. I had no choice but to give up those plans" I replied. I didn't question why he wanted to know because it actually felt good to talk to someone who wasn't apart of my family.

"Wow, I'm sorry what would you have gone to school for? What career?"

"It's ok. Writing. Creative writing to be exact. I've always loved telling stories and my parents always encouraged me. I just need to come up with a new plan that's all. How about you? Job? Or are you in school?" I asked hugging my knees to me. He looked off into the distance for a second.

"Neither. I work when I have to" he replied. I nodded not sure what that meant.

"So have you had a chance to see the sights?" he asked.

"Not really. We only got here about two days ago" I said.

"You want to go for a walk?" he asked standing up and holding his hand out to me.

"Sure" I said. I grasped his hand in mine as he pulled me up towards him. I felt an electric current flow from my hand up my arm and straight to my head. It wasn't particularly chilly out but, his hand was ice cold. We walked up an down the beach. Never too far from the pier but, far enough away from people as to give us privacy. He asked me about my family and listened to my answers. I asked him about Santa Carla and how long he had been living here. He seemed keenly interested in my answers and all the while he held my hand.

"So what are your parents like? You get along with them?" he asked as we passed the boardwalk for the fourth time.

"Well, my Dad is a mechanic. He started his own shop in Chicago and wants to start another one here. My mom is a…well she is kind of a hippie" I giggled. It was always strange describing my parents.

"You look like her," he said. It wasn't a question. I stopped walking and smirked up at him.

"How would you know?" I teased. He smiled back.

"Intuition I guess."

We stood toe to toe. We were so different. He was a blonde haired blue eyed rebel and I was the bookworm who'd never really talked to any guys, let alone guys like him. Oh, it was text book girl crush on a guy from the wrong side of the tracks.

I knew this was probably a bad idea but, as I stared at him all I wanted was for him to kiss me. Even if I never saw him again I would always remember this as my first kiss.

Out of nowhere my phone began to buzz. I jumped as I searched for my phone.

"Shit, it's my mom. Just give me a sec" I said as I swiped the screen to answer the call. I turned away from David as I talked with her.

"Hey ma"

"Hey Anna, when are you coming home? It's almost eleven" she said. Crap! I lost track of time.

"Ill leave soon. Sorry mom I just met some people and we started to hang out" I replied. She said she would leave the door unlocked and we said our goodbyes.

I put the phone back in my purse and turned around.

"Hey, I better…" but, I was talking to no one. David was gone. I scanned my eyes all over the beach but, he was gone._ What the hell? _

I walked back to my car perplexed. Had I done something wrong? Maybe he just wasn't that into me. As I drove home I kept replaying the night and wondering what I had done wrong. As I made my way to my bedroom I decided not to dwell on it. I probably wouldn't ever see him again. At least I had one night. One experience under my belt.

As I turned off the side lamp I heard a distinct against my window. I got up without turning on the light, praying that my parents hadn't heard it. There laying outside my window was a single white rose. I pushed the window up and grabbed the flower. Attached to the stem was a small note.

_Sorry for disappearing. Please meet me up on the bluffs, south of the point tomorrow just after sunset_

_ Hope to see you then, David._

If my smile got any bigger it would have spilt my head in two. I placed the flower on my night stand and crawled back into bed. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.


	7. Chapter 7

Walking through stacks of comic books covered in dust, I followed my Uncle as he gave me a tour of his shop.

"Ok so over here are horror comics, towards the front we have super heroes and along that wall is where we keep a few manga novels" he said gesturing to each different side. I had never seen his shop before. The place was nerd central!

"This is Edgar and Allen Frog, the other half. They help run the shop and usually are up to no good" joked my uncle. I shook hands with Allen who was taller than Edgar with short-cropped hair and wearing camouflage. He smiled kindly to me.

"Damn, you're a spitting image of your mom!" he said. Edgar looked different from his brother. He was shorter with light brown long hair and seemed to have a perpetual glare etched into his eyes. I could see black tribal tattoos etched up to his neck. He was intimidating to say the least.

"Let's hope she doesn't have her same judge of character" said Edgar his voice gruff and raspy.

"Cool it Edgar" snapped Uncle Sam. A moment of tension filled silence passed between them.

"Basically, we need someone to go through the books we have upstairs. Come on I'll show you," said Sam.

"Nice to meet you guys" I said to the two men as I followed Sam to the back of the store. Edgar grunted at me while Allen waved me off as he punched his brother in the shoulder. I didn't have time to ponder over Edgars comment because before I knew it we were upstairs and into a huge loft. Sam clicked on an over head bulb that lit a long rectangular room.

The loft was filled with trunks and suitcases. Over a dozen plastic grocery bags filled to the brim were bulging and littered everywhere along with plenty of cardboard boxes filled with comics. It was a comic lover's wet dream! There was barely any room to move and breathing was difficult due to all the dust.

"Ok, so basically we need these bags and boxes to be sorted out and ready for pricing and placement around the store. If the book looks damaged then put it to the side," Sam said grabbing a bag and pulling out a few comics. He showed me an X-Men comic first.

"Ok so this is a good one, put it to the side with all the other X-Men" He set that one down. Next in the stack was a Batman comic that looked worn and wrinkled.

"Set ones like this aside. After they are sorted then put them in order by their numbers. Sound easy enough?" he asked. I nodded, feeling a little overwhelmed. He smiled warmly.

"Don't worry Anna. It will keep you busy and give you some money in your pocket. Then again you can always work the register with Edgar?" he teased. I shoved his shoulder.

"Yea I think he would just love that!" I replied laughing. Sam put the stack of comics down and gave me a hug.

"Don't worry about him my little niece. He has been in a bad mood since 87. Just let me know if you need anything ok?" he asked moving towards the stairs. "Oh, I almost forgot. There are a couple of trunks up here that used to be Grandma Lucy's. You don't need to go through them but, when you find them could you let me know? They should be marked with her name on the front" he asked.

"Sure. What's in them?" I asked glancing around seeing if I could spot anything that might be hers. I loved looking through her old treasures.

"Just some old family albums. Pictures and probably some stuff from when your dad and I were little, nothing exciting. I'll come back up in a bit to check on you" he said leaving me to my dusty and large task.

I placed my purse on one box and sat down on the floor. I would start by going through all the bags. It was mindless work and by three o'clock, almost five hours later I had finished two whole bags. I was covered in dust and grime. All through my work I thought of David. I thought that romantic gestures, like him leaving me the rose, only happened in movies.

This morning I looked up the location he wanted to meet me at. It was within walking distance of my house. I used Google earth to see what was so special about this particular place and only came up with an over head view of tree's and rocks._ Maybe he is a serial killer? _Sad a particularly naggy voice in the back of my head. I shoved the thought away. That voice was the one that told me to study hard and give up my teenage life. Plus, he doesn't come off as a serial killer.

"Hey kid, how's it going up here?" asked Sam as he surveyed the piles of comics on the floor. I had just finished putting some Spider man comics in order by numbers.

"Good, do you want me to carry these downstairs?" I asked gesturing to the stacks that I had sorted.

"Nah, I'll have the frog brothers get them later. You ready to head home?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll text my mom to come get me" I said reaching for my phone.

"Actually I'll give you a ride. I'm going over there anyway" he replied. I stopped and put my phone in my purse.

"Oh, ok" I replied. We left the shop and Sam drove me the fifteen minutes home in his topless jeep. We pulled up to the house and I rechecked the time. Sunset was in two hours. That gave me enough time to grab a quick bite then shower and dress quickly. I practically ran into the house and raced upstairs to my room.

A quick shower and three changes of clothes and I was back downstairs. I walked into the kitchen where my mom stood seasoning sirloin steaks in a pan. I guess my dad had set up the barbeque.

"Hey hon. how'd it go on your first day?" She asked placing tin foil over the pan and placing it on the little island in the middle of the kitchen.

"It was ok" I replied opening the refrigerator.

"Hey you want to grab the salad out of there for me?" asked my mom taking out a large mixing bowl. I handed her a bag of lettuce.

"Mom, I'm going to go out for a bit but, I'll be back ok?" I said heading for the back door.

"Wait a second Anna. Where are you going?" she asked placing her hands on her hips. _Great, here come the suspicions._

"Just for a walk down the beach" I replied. She looked at me warily for a few seconds.

"What?!" I snapped a little louder than intended. My mom placed her hands on her hips.

"Who did you meet up with last night?" she asked still giving me the stink eye. I totally understood her concern but, really? Its not like I ever showed her any behavior that would be case for concern.

"I just met some local kids. We hung out on the beach for a bit" I said. I glanced at the setting sun. I was going to be late, anxiety racked through my body as I stood there. I had never lied to my parents before. There was never a need. Now, standing in the kitchen with my mother scrutinizing over me was making me extremely nervous. All the sudden her face softened and she lowered her arms.

"I'm sorry Anna" she said shaking her head. _Didn't see that coming. _"Look just be careful ok? I am glad you're meeting people. I guess I'm just not used to it" she said. I smiled back at her.

"Its cool mom. I'll be back in a bit" I said walking out onto the back deck. I had to keep telling myself to walk and not run. I was sure my mom was watching me from the kitchen and I didn't want her to be any more suspicious. I kept a leisurely pace until I was out of eye sight.

The sun was fully down now and the last rays of the day were the only source of light as I ran down the beach. The sky was a dark blue. I remembered the directions perfectly. At the first sign for Santa Carla beach I would find a walking path. Follow it up into the forest preserve until you reach the point. It was a rock formation that could be climbed and overlooked the beach and some of the houses in the local neighborhoods. Think of pride rock from the lion king onlt thirty times smaller and no singing animals. I followed the path through sand and some trees. I stopped walking when I saw a shadow standing towards the rocks. I couldn't make it out. In the dim light I saw its eyes reflect back at me, like an animal.

"Hello?" I called a little nervous all the sudden._ Maybe there are lions up here, _I thought. I heard a rustling as footsteps came towards me. I took a cautious step back.

"Hey, you came." I sighed with relief as I heard David's voice. He stepped forward in his regular jeans and black tee. I couldn't help but, smile at him.

"Well, you disappeared so fast on me I wanted to make sure you were actually real" I teased. He smirked warmly.

"And what would make you think I wasn't real?" he asked taking my hand in his. I shrugged non committaly as we strolled upwards towards the top of the point.

"I guess the way you seem to pop in and out of nowhere," I replied. He chuckled.

"Come on, I want to show you something" he said guiding me upwards towards the top of the point. We reached an open area that overlooked the beach below. The ocean spread out beneath us. I couldn't see my house from here but, I could make out the lights from the pier.

"Wow" I said walking towards the edge of the rocks. "It's beautiful."

"I figured you saw the pier and all its _glory" _laughed David. "I thought you might want to see the prettier side of Santa Carla."

I sat down on the edge of the rocks. I patted the spot next to me and David joined me on the rock. It was still warm from the day's heat. I pulled my knees up to my chest.

"So how was your day?" he asked me.

"Good. I mostly spent the whole day at my Uncle's comic store. How about you?" I asked. "You know you still haven't explained to me why you disappeared on me last night." David had the decency to look a little ashamed.

"I'm sorry about that. It was an emergency" he replied vaguely.

"So maybe I could give you my number and you could call me when you feel like leaving flowers outside my window? Just so I don't have a heart attack?" I was blushing furiously, but I meant it as a joke.

"So you liked my gift?" he asked very seriously.

"Not really," I replied. I had to hold my breath to keep from smiling.

"Seriously?" he asked. I almost felt bad for teasing him. He looked concerned.

"No. It was very sweet," I replied. We sat in silence for several minutes. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence. I took this time to look at David. I could honestly stare at him for days. The longer we saw each other the more interesting he seemed to me. For example, his skin was a perfect alabaster. You would think living in California would give him some kind of tan. I wondered if his hair was really that blonde or if it was bleached out by the sun. Does he own any other kind of clothing? I mean black is ok but, it's like he wears the same thing. But then again, that can't be right because he always smells nice and clean.

"No one has ever described me as sweet," he said breaking me from my thoughts. He was staring down at his hands in his lap. I took one without thinking about it.

"Well, you're sweet to me," I told him. He looked directly into my eyes. I felt like I could fall into them. Our faces were mere inches from one another. I was close enough that I could see the small length of stubble on his perfect chin. I knew he would be able to smell my perfume. I leaned in without thinking and...

"Mike, I am sure she is fine," I heard my Uncle talking. I spun my head towards the direction of my house so quickly I heard it make a weird cracking noise. I searched the beach for the source of the voice and sure enough walking below us I could just make out the shape of my Dad and Uncle.

"Anna!" my Dad yelled.

"Shit," I whispered standing up. "My mom must have sent them after me." I exclaimed as David sat there immobile. My dad called for me one more time.

"David?" I whispered trying to keep my voice down.

He wasn't moving. He sat there still as a statue. I took a few steps towards him. Was he having a fit? Was it some kind of catatonic seizure?

"David?" I kneeled down next to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He turned so quickly that I yelped. I could have sworn I heard him _growl_ at me. I jumped back a little and lost my footing. I could feel myself falling backwards through space. The inevitable fear of falling down made me reach for something, anything. Quicker than my eyes could follow, David stood up and pulled me to him before I could fall over the edge to a horrible injury. He held me close to his chest for a second.

"Are you ok?" he asked. I nodded, not sure what to think. I could still hear my dad calling my name, getting closer.

"I have to go," I whispered breathlessly trying to get my heart rate back to normal. Was it bad that I was probably about to get busted and yet I was happier than hell that I was so close to him? He nodded.

"Ill come by later tonight, Ill meet you at your window," he said releasing me. I shook my head.

"If my parents catch you they'll call the cops," I said. I heard my Dad and Uncle calling my name again.

"Ill be quiet I promise" he said. I smiled and before I could talk myself into staying and ran into the woods, towards my Dad's voice.


	8. Chapter 8

Max's house was a wash with light. To someone driving or walking past it would be a strange sight at three in the morning, but I was used to it. Max loved the light.

I walked around to the back of the house, leery of his demon dog Thor. I opened the sliding glass door and let myself in. Max was sitting at the dining table with his arms folded across his chest. One look at his face told me he was pissed. Thor sat next to him. The dog growled softly at me as I entered but, one hand on his head from Max silenced him. I wasn't an animal lover but, I especially hated hounds of hell. They were messy and useless to me.

"I asked you to be here three hours ago David, you know I don't like to wait."

"I couldn't get away, I'm sorry Max" I said sitting down in the horribly uncomfortable chair. It wasn't like I could tell the boys where I was going. Max's identity was a secret that I alone shared. Max's face changed instantly to that of ease.

"Well, doesn't matter you're here now and we can finally speak freely" he said. He smiled warmly gesturing at his fine house but, I knew better. It was all a well rehearsed mask. I returned a fake smile to him.

"David I want you to bring Michael into the fold" he said. I knew that was the reason behind this meeting. That or something like it. Recently Max had become infatuated with Michaels mother, Lucy. I could see the attraction he felt towards her from a mile away. She was more human than any other woman he had ever met and he liked normalcy. That's what Max always wanted, a family of vampires. He wanted the Munster version of killers that he could control. It was like he had Manson's mind in a Wayne Brady shell.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked. I already had my hands full with Paul, Dwayne and Marco. Not to mention Star and her little pet Laddie, I didn't need another new vampire to look after.

"Yes. Eventually we will take in Lucy and her youngest boy but, Michael must be first."

"Why? Why Michael first?" I asked.

"Well, my boy, once he is turned then Sam will want to follow. Lucy said that Sam idolizes his brother. So if Michael turns then Sam will surely want to join up," explained Max. I nodded, mulling this over. Even if I didn't like the prospect of expanding our group, it made sense.

"He's not like us. He won't like the prospect of it. We got him to drink the wine but, I'm not sure I can convince him to change" I replied. It was true that we had fooled Michael into drinking the blood but, it was just to give Star the incentive to drink from him. She refused. I figured, we could get him to begin the transformation and she would kill him.

"Yes well that was a dumb idea on your part now wasn't it?" said Max. I shrugged.

"He was moving in on our girl," I replied. Max shook his head.

"You always have to be the alpha male don't you?"

"It's the way I was taught" I couldn't hide the acid in my voice.

Thirty years had passed since Max had turned me. He had been my mentor and teacher in this new life. He taught me to shed my humanity and my morality because they held us back from surviving. I can't really remember who I was as a human but, if he didn't like who I was now then he only had himself to blame.

He eyed me with minor disgust. It was a look I knew well. It was a look that said _Watch it! You're skating on thin ice in deep waters._

"I'm sure if Star can convince him it won't be a problem. She has captivated him in some way" I replied remembering how they looked at each other. She was just as captivated, always standing up for him.

Max chuckled darkly.

"For the life of me I can't understand why you don't exert dominance over that girl. I wanted her to be yours" he said.

"I never wanted her!" I snapped. I heard the words echo in my head as I jerked awake from my dream. I blinked several times before my eyes could get used to the sliver of light that shined through the curtains. Sunlight? Nope, it was a streetlamp.

I sat up and put my legs over the bed thinking back on those last few meetings with Max.

It was true, I thought replaying my dream. Max had insisted I find a companion and he chose Star for me. I felt no compulsion to have her as a companion. I couldn't really put my finger on it, but she just wasn't my type. Beautiful? Yes, she was but, there was something under the surface that just never clicked.

When she was turned she hated me. She hated what she had become but, she abstained from feeding so that she wouldn't become a vampire. She retained all of our super natural strength, speed and the power of flight but, that was it. I know she was suffering on a daily basis because of her need to feed. Then Paul found Laddie and decided, without my consent, to have him drink the blood. That way Star would have a pet and make it easier for her to succumb to her nature. Yeah, that worked like a charm.

"Fine. We'll do it. Ill take him hunting tonight. There is a group of beach trash that I want to get rid of" I had said referring to the group of surfers that never seemed to leave the beach. They wouldn't be missed.

"Good. Then I think we are done here" replied Max. I let myself out the way I came and that was that. Had I known that things would turn out the way they did I would've left Santa Carla the next day but, I was overconfident. I had been so used to getting my way in things and coming out on top that I didn't see the future of my group being compromised.

I hadn't had a dream like that in so long. Not since I left all those years ago. Was it being around Anna that brought them to the surface again?

My plan on the first night we met had been to get information from Anna, then disappear until I could figure things out. I didn't expect to actually like her! Or even give a shit about what she had to say. The first night had been a fact finding mission but, last night was different. I can see how much she dislikes having to be here.

Last night as we sat on the edge of the point last night I hadnt expected to see Michael and Sam. I was ashamed of myself for letting my temper take hold of me. They were so close. It would have been easy to jump down and snap both of their necks with no one the wiser. _Your sweet to me. _She had said. If it had been any other girl telling me that then I would have laughed, ripped her throat out then contuinued laughing as her body convulsed then stilled. Yet for some reasons when Anna said it, I was momentarily stunned. As I stared at her father and uncle, debating on killing them, I could hear her voice in my head. I could see her devastated face watching me and unsure of what to do. I couldnt do it. Not like this. I would get my revenge, but not at the expense of loseing Anna. I needed more time to plan this out.

Last night I was dissapointed when I showed up to her window and saw her sleeping. She looked so peacful. For a fleating moment I thought about knocking on the window and waking her but, instead I just watched her in silent fascination. What was it about her that made me want to be around her?

I leaned over to the side table and lit a cigarette. They didn't really do anything for me anymore it's just an old habit that I can't seem to shake. I exhaled a plumb of smoke and shook my head. I needed to feed. Needed to feel someone's life draining down my throat.

I got up and tossed the cigarette in the ashtray. I grabbed my jacket and as I walked towards the door I sensed someone on the other side. I swung the door open without thinking and for the first time in years felt the shock of an uninvited guest.

He stood there, fangs bared and blood trickling down his face. I hadnt thought I would ever see him again.

"Shane?"


	9. Chapter 9

My mom was pissed at me. That didn't really surprise me but, I couldn't understand why me being a few minutes late to a family dinner was cause for her to stop talking to me. For two days she had walked around acting like I didn't exist.

My dad just gave me a stern talking to and then it was the same as always. In a way I felt bad for him. It couldn't have been easy living in a house with two women who couldnt be around one another without tension in the room.

I was so disappointed that I had fallen asleep before getting to see David. I woke up the next morning with another white rose outside my window and a note that said, "_You look lovely when you sleep." _Since then I hadn't seen or heard from him. Weirdly enough, I missed him. I can't explain it.

I'd never felt this way about someone and it made no sense to me. We'd only known each other a few days and yet my thoughts always go right back to him. I couldn't tell my parents about it. My mom wasnt going to listen and I think my Dad would just prefer it if I stayed single until I turned thirty.

One thing still nags at my mind. I don't know anything about David. I don't know about his family, his friends or where he comes from. I don't even know where he is living! I thought that working at my Uncles shop would help me figure things out and give me some time to think but, it was having the opposite effect. I spent most of my time thinking about the curve of Davids lips or the feel of him holding me close. I day dreamed about kissing him or what it would feel like to have him touch me.

It would be three long days before I heard from him again.

David POV

"What do you want Shane?" I asked lighting another cigarette and taking a seat across from him. He plucked two tissues from the tissue box on the table and wiped his mouth and chin.

"It's good to see you too" he replied sarcastically. I took a hit from my cigarette and exhaled a plume of smoke. I eyed him warily.

"Oh come on! Arent you a little surprised to see me?" he asked me. To be honest, I was surprised. I'd figured he wouldn't try to seek me out or he would have been killed by now.

Shane had been a pro surfer who I met in Hawaii a few years ago when I was traveling. He had promise as a surfer but, his professional career wouldn't last forever. Unfortunately, being a human meant that you got older, slower and your body began to fall apart. He reminded me of myself and I decided to change him. However, Shane was willful. He didn't like staying under the radar and was eager to make more vampires. After a decade of babysitting I wasnt too eager to make more vamps and have more to look after. I liked going from place to place without any attachments.

"I need your help David" he said snatching the pack of smokes off the table and lighting one for himself.

"With what? I thought you had some surfer vamps at your disposal?" I said snubbing out my cigarette.

"Well, now I have Kyle, Erik, Jon and then there is Lisa. But they are only a few years old, I need a master vampire. Someone who is cunning and ruthless," He said leaning his elbows on the table. I scoffed.

"Flattery will get you no where with me. Tell me, what the hell you want or get out!" I snapped. I was losing my patience.

"Ok. I moved down to Luna Bay a few years ago. Me and the boys found an old abandoned mine where we have kept a low profile. Well all the locals know us as the famous surfers. Lisa was a pet to this master Vampire living on the beach and when I turned her he threatened war against us. I need help getting rid of him. Cant allow rivals to take over or we get a bad rep."

"And you thought that I would help you?" I replied incredulously.

"Oh I know you will help me. I saw that girl you were with at the pier the other night" he replied. I bristled. _Shit!_

"What about her?" I snapped.

"She is a pretty one. Fragile, looking though. Like she would break easy" replied Shane snapping his fingers. He was taunting me and I knew it but, I also knew that like me, he was a vicious killer. He wouldn't think twice about snapping Anna's neck. The thought of him hurting her brought a strange feeling to me. I shoved it away. I hadn't learned all I needed from her yet and I needed more time. At least, that's what I told myself. I sighed, knowing what I had to do.

"How long would I need to be gone for?" I asked calmly. Shane chuckled.

"Why? Have to ask the _Mrs?_" I slammed my fist on the small table breaking it in half without realizing I had used too much force.

"Okay, okay," replied Shane. "Probably a week. It shouldnt take long. Not with all of us."

"Fine" I replied. I couldn't believe I was getting roped into this. Shane nodded.

"Great, we leave tonight" he replied.

"Tomorrow. You head down to Luna Bay and I will meet you tomorrow" I said. I needed to tell Anna I would be leaving. Shane looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I waited for him to say something but, he thought better of it and just nodded.

"Ill see you then," he said.

"Shane, once this is over. You are never to contact me again," I said. He huffed in response.

"I'm wounded," he replied and for a moment, I think he was being sincere. The moment passed quickly.

"Fine," he said. He strode to the door and with lightning speed disappeared into the darkness. I had to get to Anna and tell her I would be gone. I hadn't spoken to her in a few days and I didn't want her to think I had disappeared. For some reason, I actually cared about her feelings.

It was simple. I would feed and then head over to her house. She could meet me at the point tomorrow night before I made the drive up to Luna Bay. Having formulated a plan I decided to head out. I needed to feed before I lose it!


	10. Chapter 10

Once again I found myself covered in dust whilst sitting in the comic loft. I had sorted through the boxes and piles of comics all morning trying to ignore the clock. I was meeting David tonight. He had left a note by my window. Instead of sneaking away from my house, like last time I asked my uncle if I could go home early today. I had my moms car so I could park at the beach and make my way to the point with no one being the wiser.

As I sorted through comic after comic I moved a few boxes and found another huge box. It smelled like mildew and was covered in a huge burlap cloth. I gingerly pulled the burlap away from the box and tossed it to the side. Even with its covering the box had gotten quite dusty. Using my hand I wiped away some of the grey dust to show not a box but, a trunk. A hideously faded pink and yellow-flowered trunk.

Holy shit!

I thought. I felt a bubble of excitement in my chest. Finally something interesting. Knowing nothing about my parents past I was eager to uncover some family secrets!

_Grandma Lucy's trunk! _

It wasnt as heavy as it looked. I grabbed the front clasp and struggled for a moment to undo it. It was really rusted. Finally I heard the snap as the clasp gave. Before opening the lid I wiped my hands on my pants and with careful fingers I lifted the lid up.

I didn't know where to start. The whole trunk looked like it was filled with pictures. I picked up a few that littered the very top. Some of them were faded with age but, depicted Grandma Lucy when she was younger. It showed her standing and gesturing to the Hollywood sign. Another showed her sitting on the beach, looking out towards the horizon. She could only have been twenty in them. I straightened out the stack and picked up a few more. In these she was a little older and standing with a man. He looked like my Dad so I am assuming it was my grandfather. Once I made a decent sized stack of Polaroids I saw something peeking out from the photos. I reached in a lifted up two leather-bound photo albums. I sat crossed legged on the ground and lay the albums in my lap.

I opened the first album which seemed devoted to my Dad and Sam as babies. I smiled at the pictures. My Grandmother looked so young and happy in them. I couldn't believed how my Uncle dressed as a teenager! God, he looked like a fashion victim. The album went from their baby hood to early teens.

"Hey Anna?" came my uncles voice on the stairs. _Crap! I didn't want him to see this until I had a chance to snoop._

"Uh yea?" I called trying to sound calm.

"You want some grub?" called Sam.

"No. I'm good" I said. I heard his foot falls as he made his way back to the front of the store. I sighed with relief. I took the second album and opened it. The pictures showed my parents and uncle sam. I turned the first few pages scanning through the photos. I flipped another page and was staring at a drawing of my Uncle Sam. Grandma Lucy had loved to paint and draw. Some of her drawings and paintings were geared more towards hippie sheek but, there was no denying she had talent. The next few drawing were of my mom, my dad, an Alaskan malamute with the name Nanook written in the corner and my great-grandfather. I shut the album and reached into the trunk once again.

I pulled up a few article clippings. They were morbid and I couldn't for the life of me, understand why Grandma Lucy had kept them. The headlines read _"Santa Carla, Murder Capitol of the World?", "Teens go missing on beach, blood found at the disappearance site" and "Parents prayers answered when missing child returns home after several years." _

I started organizing the photos, placing them into neat little stacks. As I pulled more and more pictures out I noticed something odd. The trunk was about two and a half feet tall on the outside but, when I found the bottom of it on the inside, my hand only went about a foot deep. I knocked on the bottom of the trunk and heard a hallow sound. I searched the in seam of the trunk and found a ribbon on each side of the lining. Gently I pulled on both ribbons and the false bottom released. I pulled it out of the box and set it aside wincing at the smell coming from the trunk. _Is that garlic? ugh._

Okay, now I was confused by the contents. I saw more drawings but, didn't recognize the people. The first one was dated nineteen eighty-eight. Underneath that I found what liked like wooden spikes. I picked one up. It was sharp on one end and blunt on the other. I placed it back in the box. I found a small flask labeled "holy h2o", garlic cloves, a pair of old sunglasses, a red bandana and several bracelets.

I focused on the drawings. The first one was of a dog snarling and barking. I flipped to the next. It was of my Dad and Mom on a motorcycle. The next one was of a man with glasses and a square features. I flipped to the next and winced a little. It was a picture of the same guy with glasses but, his features were distorted. His brow was crinkled and his eyes were almost white. His mouth was pulled back in a terrifying sneer and sharp fangs protruded from it. The next photo was a group of three guys all with crazy hair and looking like twisted sister. Behind them stood, _mom?_ My mother with her arm draped over a kid.

My caught in my throat as I flipped to the last drawing. There was no conceivable way that it could be possible.

"David?" I muttered not recognizing my voice. _No. Its not possible! _There was no mistaking him. The same blond hair, although he had it cut in a horrible eighties fashion in the drawing. Same cheek bones, same lips. My eyes searched the page not comprehending anything. The date was nineteen eighty-eight. Twenty years ago. Coincidence? How could it be. If this was drawn twenty years ago then that would put David in his early forties.

"Hey kid, we ordered you a sandwich just in...what's that?" came my Uncles voice. I turned to him in disbelief. He looked lost for words.

"Damn it Anna! I told you not to go through that shit!" he snapped. He made a move to snatch the drawings out of my hands.  
"What the hell is this? Vampires? Why would grandma Lucy draw these?" I was practically shouting but, I didn't care. He tried to snatch the drawings again but, I moved them out of his reach before he could take them.

"Anna, give those to me, its none of your business" he said holding his hand out.

"No! Tell me or I'll just take it to my parents!" I knew it was an idle threat but, I wanted answers. My Uncle sighed holding his hands up.

"Calm down Anna, I can explain" he said.

"Oh really? Then explain to me how this person hasn't changed in twenty years!" I shouted holding up the drawing of David. My Uncles face blanched and I could see real fear in his eyes.

"Whoa, hold on a minute. Youve seen David?" he said.

"On more than one occasion! Hows that possible Sam? How do you know him?" I felt hot tears sting my eyes. Sam pulled his cell out of his pocket and dialed a number.

"Mike? Yea its me, look we need to sit down and talk" I waited patiently as I listened to my Uncle speak with my Dad. "Mike, its big. I'll explain fully when we get there ok? Bye" he swiped the phone's screen and placed it back in his pocket.

"Anna," he said consoling. "Come with me. I promise we will go back the house and me, your mom and your Dad will explain everything" he said. I shook my head not realizing I was doing it.

"I promise Anna" he said. I felt my shoulders slump.

"Fine," I muttered. I stomped my way down the stairs and to the front of the comic store.

"Guys, we need to close up early today," he said to Edgar and Allen. They nodded without asking questions and began the process of closing up shop. I walked out to my Uncles jeep and took a steadying breath.

I didn't know what was going to happen when we got home. I couldn't believe that the David I knew was the same one in the drawing. My mind just wouldn't let me believe it. Everything had gone topsy-turvy in a matter of ten minutes. My parents knew something and so did my Uncle. I would find out before the night was over and hopefully it would set my mind at ease. For the first time since I arrived to Santa Carla, I was afraid.


	11. Chapter 11

"I met your mother when we moved to Santa Carla. She was with this guy and his gang. Laddie and your mom were being kept against their will. You see David had turned them without their consent and he had plans to turn me. Your grandma had met this guy named Max who gave her a job and they dated briefly. We found out later that Max was leading them. I drank the blood not knowing it would be the beginning of my transition into a vampire. Your mom tried to warn me but, like you I didn't believe her. Sam and the frog brothers had a plan. Kill the head vampire and all the half vampires would return to normal. We went to their lair and got your mom and Laddie out while Sam and the boys killed one of Davids gang. They came for us that night. We managed to take down Paul and Dwayne. I thought we had killed David but, after the dust had settled and we disposed of the bodies, his seemed to have disintegrated. The curse was lifted when Grandpa killed Max. Laddie, Star and I became human again. We moved on after that and now he is back. Your sure that's him Anna? Anna?" My dad finished his story and I looked around the dining table. It was almost seven pm. We had been sitting here for hours as my dad relayed his story to me.

My mother sat there with her arms crossed and her eyes far away, she hadn't said a word since Sam had told them what happened at the shop. The frog brothers sat to my left and they looked solemn and serious. My Dad and Uncle Sam sat at my left. Both looked concerned.

"I think your all fucking crazy!" I said shaking my head. I happened to glance out the window. It was full dark, I tried not to shudder thinking of David waiting for me at the point.

"I know it seems that way but, it's the truth" replied my Dad. I stared him in the eye looking for deceit reflected in them. I found none. Could it be true? It would explain a lot...but, stuff like this is make-believe!

"Look, we need to know where you saw him and how?" snapped Edgar. I glared at him.

"It was at the boardwalk" I replied.

"And?" he urged leaning towards me.

"And he talked to me and I came home!" I didn't know what else he wanted me to say. I knew almost nothing about David but, I couldn't imagine him as this monster that they were claiming. He had every opportunity to kill me and yet here I was still alive. I kept waiting for everyone to crack up laughing and tell me it was all a joke.

"Was he alone?" asked Sam.

"Yes" I replied.

"Are you sure?" asked Allen. He wasnt as gruff as Edgar but, it was intimidating to have them all questioning them.

"Yes, I didn't notice anyone else with fangs hanging around. Gee I wonder if David know Robert Pattinson?" I laughed menacingly. "Hey do vampires sparkle?" I said. My voice was a mix of bitterness and sarcasm. We all jumped when my mom slammed her hands flat on the dining table and stood up. She hadnt made a peep all night and now she was shouting at me.

"It's easy for you to laugh young lady but, he will kill us all! I knew we shouldnt have come back here Michael!" she shouted. My dad got up and wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed into his chest.

"Whats the plan guys?" he asked over her shoulder as she cried.

"Annihilate the bloodsucker!" cried Edgar.

"We need to find his nesting grounds then, stake through the heart!" came Sam. My dad just nodded in agreement. _What!? _

"What if I am wrong?" I said. They all turned and looked at me. "What if it isn't him? Will you murder and innocent?"

"We will check it out but, once we discover his lair we will have all the evidence we need" said Edgar. I shook my head and stood up from the table. My mom had gained some composure.

"I'm going to my room" I said to my parents.

"You sure?" asked my Dad, "We need to discuss more Anna."

"Dad, I can only take so much information in one night" I replied. He nodded.

"Anna? Does David know where we live?" asked my mom. _Yes._

"No, mom. I never told him" I lied. I don't know why I didn't tell them the truth but, I needed more than just their word. My mom smiled in relief.

"Good. Dont invite him in if he finds out ok?" she said. _Seriously?!_

I nodded. Walking up to my room I felt like I was a totally different person than when I woke up this morning. So much information to sort through. I changed into my sweats and a t-shirt and sat next my window. I knew he was probably at the point waiting for me. I knew he would come here when I didn't show. I wouldn't let him in but, I wanted to ask him myself. I grabbed my hoodie off of my bed. Inside was the flask from my grandmothers trunk and the drawing of him. I had pocketed both before leaving the comic store. I don't know why I took the flask. Maybe as a souvenir of my grandmother? In figured if what everyone said was true it could be my one source of protection.

I waited by the window and like I had expected, sooner or later I had a visitor.


	12. Chapter 12

I sat by my window with the lights off. I heard my Uncle and his friends leave about twenty minutes ago and I was glad for it. Today had been nothing but a head ache waiting to split my mind in two.

Vampires? I mean, did I honestly believe what my family was telling me?

A part of me did and yet a part of me thought maybe they were all stuck in their own delusions. However, what reason would they have to lie to me? To what gain? It didn't make sense. Even through everything they told me, I still found myself wanting to trust David. I knew nothing about him and yet I couldn't help but, think that he meant me no harm. My brain kept replaying over and over our times together. If he had wanted to kill me or harm me in some way then he could have and no one would have been the wiser but, he didn't. He showed a genuine interest in me or maybe I thought it was genuine and really he was just putting on a front.

I was pulled from my musings as I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I tip toed from the window seat to my bed and quickly climbed under the covers. I shut my eyes as my door opened and the hall light shone through.

"She's asleep" came my Dads voice as he shut my door. My eyes snapped open and I heard his footfalls as he walked to his own bedroom.

"Its been a long day for her. Do you think he will come after us?" came my moms voice. I didn't hear my dads answer. They had gone into their bedroom and shut the door. I lay there for a few seconds before once again getting out of bed and taking my seat by the window.

My eyes scanned the back yard, which wasnt really a yard. There was no grass just sand. All I could see was darkness and a silhouette of the rocks. I could hear the wind rustle through the trees and the waves crashing in and out against the sand.

Tap, Tap, Tap.

I jumped.

"Hey, Anna!" came Davids whispered voice. I got up and could just make out his features in the dark. "Did you get my message? Open the window" he whispered. I hesitated. I don't know why. A small voice in the back of my head was screaming in joy to see him but, another part of me was hesitant. _They can't come in unless you invite them, _I thought. I opened the window quickly and stepped back out of his arms reach.

"Hey, I waited for you. Whats wrong?" he asked. I guess my face must have given me away.

"David where do you come from?" I asked. My voice was shaky as I tried to keep it low.

"What do you mean?" he replied.

"I know nothing about you and I want to know where you come from? Who are you?" I asked. _How the hell am I supposed to ask him if he is a vampire? How do you ask someone that?! _

"

Can I come in?" he asks.

"No!" I snap. His eyes roam over me in suspicioun.

"What do you want to know?" he asks resigned. I sigh.

"I was at my uncle's shop today. I thought I found a trunk full of old mementos but, really I found a trunk full of family secrets and possibly mental illness" I began to pace.

"Did I ever tell you my grandmother was an artist?" I asked. I saw him shake his head as he watched me move from one end of the room to the other.

"Yeah. She drew some interesting pictures. The dates on them? Nineteen eighty-eight. Pictures of my mom and dad. Pictures of my Uncle Sam and" I stopped pacing.

"What?" he asked.

"A picture of you" I replied baldly. There, I said it. He could make what he wants of it. We stood staring at each other for an imeasurable moment. I could hear the blood punding in my ears. Then he chuckled and shook his head.

"Me in the eightees? Now how would that be possible?" he said. His voice was placating.

"I dont know but, my family seems to know you. I am asking you to tell me the truth," I said taking a few steps towards the window.

"Will you do somthing for me?" he asked extending his hand. He didnt hold it through the window but, just on the other side. I shook my head frantically.

"I promise I wont harm you, I will tell you everything you need to know, just take my hand" he said. _Dont do it! Dont do it! Dont do it! _

"You promise to bring me right back?" I replied reaching for him. He nodded.

"I need to change" I said looking down at my pajamas.

"We wont go far" he replied and with that I sealed my fate and crawled out of my bedroom window. David held both of my hands as we kneeled together on the roof our knees touching.

"How will we get down?" I asked.

"Just close your eyes and dont let go of my hands." I snapped my eyes shut.

I cant explain the sensation that followed. I could feel David pick me up and carry me like a groom carries a bride over the threshold. I kept my eyes shut as the wind picked up around us. My body seemed to go into a tinglying frenzy. We were moving, I was sure of it but, it was too quick for me to describe the movement.

The sea air around me changed. It went from warm to chilly, The sea air was replaced with the smell of burnt furniture and dead fish. It was a dank smell. My feet hit the ground as David set me upright.

"Open your eyes" David commanded. We were standing in a cavern of some sort. David took my hands, wrapped tightly around his neck and unbound them. He then placed them at my side.

"Wait here" he replied as he walked around the room and began lighting small trash can fires so I could see. The cavern was large. Its walls were covered in dirt and grime. It looked like a fire had been set here. I scanned the room with my eyes as David lit the fires so I could see. A half burned painting of Jim Morrison was hung on one wall. What looked like the shell of a bed was burned to a crisp in another corner. In the very center was what looked like an old fountain.

"I used to live here" came Davids voice. He walked towards me.

"This was home to me and my crew. The Frog Brothers destroyed it after they murdered my friends. It was a hotel back in the twenties but, after the big earthquake it was swallowed up by the rocks," he said gesturing to the place. My breathing had become shallow.

"So its true?" I asked my voice shaking. He was standing a foot away from me now.

"Yes. What your parents told you is true" he said.

"Why were on the beach that day we moved in?" I asked. David smiled but, it was a sad smile.

"That was pure coincedence. I didnt know Star had returned. I didnt expect her to have a child or that she and Michael would even be together. I was asleep in the cliffs and when you walked past I thought you were her. I didnt expect to like you or even see you again after that. I was going to get information from you and then make my revenge. I havent been human in years and yet my reaction to you was so human," he said. He brished a piece of hair behind my ear and I didnt pull away. I had a million questions in my head but, no way to answer them.

"What was your plan? Get information from me then what? Kill me?" I asked. He cocked his head to the side.

"I honestly hadnt really got that far" he said. I dont know if I bought that.

"You should probably leave town." God it hurt to admit that but, I knew it was for the best. He couldnt stick around. Not with Allen and Edgar chomping at the bit to find him and destroy him. He just nodded.

"I know but, I dont want to" he said. _What does that mean?! _

"Were you in love with my mom? Because if there was some kind of romantic thing between you two then I need to know now," I said. The thought of him making out with my mom ior worse was too much. I shuddered at the vision in my head.

"Star and I? No. She was supposed to be meant for me but, I never felt anything towards her. Remeber I was the leader of a group of sadistic vampires at the time. Star wasnt one of us. She was squeemish and unnerved by bloodshed. Besides the only one she wanted was Michael and that suited me fine" he replied. I felt a huge sigh of relief. _Ok, at least we dont have to make this weirder than it has to be. _

"You know if my family finds out that I am with you they will kill you right?" I said. He shook his head.

"I know that, but I was willing to take the risk," he replied. Slowly he leaned his face towards mine and our lips touched. It was feather light at first but, became more urgent. I threw my arms around his cold shoulders as he in turn wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt myself melting against him and even though every bone in my body was telling me this wasnt right. That I was somehow betraying my family, this was where I wanted to be, in his arms.

He helped me back in through my bedroom window. I turned around and stuck my head back out the window to give him a quick kiss. I didnt want him to go but, I knew he couldnt stay and I wouldnt invite him in.

"I'm leaving town for a bit" he said. That caught me off guard.

"Oh" was all I could manage. He caressed my cheek.

"Not for long. Just a week, I will leave a message on your window when I return" he said. I smiled as he ran his thumb up and down my cheek.

"What about my family?" I asked.

"We will figure it out. Stay safe Anna" he replied and just like that he was gone. I shut my window and turned towards my bedroom door. Slowly I tiptoed across the hall to the bathroom. After brushing my teeth I made my way back to my bedroom. I could still feel his lips on mine and the tender way he held me as the night sped past us. I shut my bedroom door.

"Anna?" My mother's voice came out in the darkness of my room. I let out a small yelp and flicked the switch to the over head light.

"Mom?" She stood there shaking her head at me and I knew with sudden horror that she heard everything.

"How could you? And don't you dare lie to me!" she shrieked. I tried to stutter out a reply but, before I could even come up with a coherent word I felt the sting of her hand across my face.

"We are leaving in the morning. Be ready" she said her voice icy. She stomped passed me, walked out into the hallway and slammed the door. Silently I sunk to the floor and began to sob uncontrolably at the mess I had made.


	13. Chapter 13

"So what do we got guys?" asked Sam coming downstairs the next morning. He hadn't slept very well the night before. He worried about his niece and her involvement with David. He wondered how he could have slipped through the cracks for twenty odd years.

Sam and the Frog brothers had kept tabs on the locals for two decades. Before his grandfather had passed away in nineteen ninety-seven, he had helped them in tracking down several vampire nests. It took a few years but, eventually Santa Carla was once again a safe place. Every few years though, there was always one blood sucker who came to Santa Carla thinking it was the perfect hunting ground but, the boys always came through and stopped the problem before it got out of hand.

"Nothing. Nada. Zilch!" said Allen looking up from his computer. Edgar sat at the other end of the large table pouring over several different kinds of weapons. They were in the back room of the shop. It was decided last night after leaving Michael's that they wouldn't open the shop today.

Sam grabbed a mug and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"How do you track someone who has been considered obliterated for so long?" asked Allen. Sam shrugged.

"We could always go to their last lair?" suggested Sam. Edgar snorts.

"He would be stupid to go back there. We torched the place! Plus, all those tunnels were destroyed, he would have no place to safely sleep," Edgar said. Sam put the mug down and picked up a wooden stake that was a little dull.

"Well, we need to figure something out!" he snapped dropping the weapon on the table.

"What about Anna? You think she would tell us anything?" asked Allen. Sam shook his head.

"No. I don't think she knows anything," he said. But did he believe that? He had doubts that she knew more than she was telling them last night. True, he didn't know much about his young niece but, he could see it in her eyes that she was hiding something. Maybe it was her feelings toward David that she was keeping under wraps? Maybe she really didn't know him very well after all? He wasnt sure and in all honesty, he didn't want to know.

"Ha! She knows _something!_" said Edgar. Sam glared at him. Ever the peace maker Allen interjected.

"Hey, maybe we could just ask her?"

"No, I don't think Star and Michael would like that" replied Sam.

"We could always use her as bait. If David has an interest in her, I doubt he will stay away" said Edgar. Sam's bristled.

"And if he finds out that we used her to lure him out? Do you honestly think he wont kill her just to get back at us!?" said Sam.

"Oh come on, have a little more faith in us. This isnt nineteen eighty-seven. We have been doing this long enough to have it down to a perfection! She will be safe. All we need is the oppertunity. Get Anna to draw him out then remove her from the situation before things get serious" said Edgar. Sam shook his head but, he was considering it silently.

"Sam, if she doesn't help us then we are stuck. We have no leads. He's smart, he knows not to kill within the town limits. We need her! You know we do" said Allen. Sam still shook his head.

"Star and Michael would never go for it" he muttered.

"Who said they have to know? We wont tell them" said Edgar. It made sense to Sam.

"Fine. But if it gets too dangerous, we pull her out of it, I don't want her getting hurt," said Sam.

"Of course" said Allen, Edgar nodded silently.

"For truth" said Edgar extending his fist between them.

"Justice" added Allen placing his hand on top of his brothers.

"The American way" said Sam. He placed his hand on top of the Frogs brothers.

* * *

"Hey! Make sure you take the head!" yelled Shane to his posse as they dismembered the master vampire of Luna Bay. I waited inside the dead Masters house leaning against the door frame with my arms folded. We had been here for three days, four less than I had originally expected.

Shane sauntered up to the house. After placing his surf board in the sand he removed the top half of his wet suite.

"Its done. I'm leaving" I said. Shane smiled as he walked towards me.

"Aw so soon?" he asked faking sadness.

"Remember our deal?" I asked. Shanes smiled faded instantly and for the briefest of moments I think he actually looks upset at our arrangement.

"Yeah I remember," he snaps. I nod and just like that I turn my back on him. Walking away I feel nothing. I don't feel regret or sadness in leaving behind the only sire that I have ever had that has survived. I only feel relief. I will be back in Santa Carla by sun up.

I find it strange at all the new feelings I have for Anna. All the emotions that she seems to drum up in me. For one, guilt. I hadn't felt guilt since I was human and now I actually felt guilty in leaving her behind when everything seems to be falling apart for her. Another is the feeling of needing to protect her. Had I not gone to Luna Bay, Shane might have retaliated and come after her. I didn't want to go but, I didn't want her to get hurt.

When I waited for her on the bluffs that night, I was anxious to see her. She didn't show and for the briefest moment I was worried for her welfare. I hated seeing that look in her eyes when I confronted her at her bedroom window and couldn't understand the relief I felt when she came with me.

What to do? I would never change her families mind. To them I was still a brutal killer. _You still are._ I knew that voice in my head was right, I _was_ still a killer, but how could I change that. I'm a vampire! Hmmm, I am a vampire and Anna is human. An idea occurs to me and I move with haste towards Santa Carla, towards her!

* * *

It was bad. I mean I thought my mom was angry at me before but, now she had reached a whole new level of pissed! The last three days have been awful. I had new restrictions.

I was not allowed to leave the house after the sun went down. My cell phone was taken away along with my lap top computer. My mom treated me with disdain and on top of everything my parents were fighting like cats and dogs. They had disagreements before but, this was all out shouting matches that only ended with doors being slammed.

"You are over reacting!" I heard my Dad shouting the morning after David and I shared our kiss and I learned the truth about him.

"Over reacting!? Michael I am taking Anna and we _are_ leaving Santa Carla! You can either follow us or stay here!" my mom shouted back at him.

"Star there is no place you can go that he can't follow," my Dad tried to reason with her. They spoke in hushed voices as I listened from my bedroom. Tears slowly trailing down my face. Then their voices raise once again.

"At least here the Frog brothers will protect us!" said my dad.

"Oh yeah like they did last time? Come on Michael they couldn't even figure out it was Max until it was almost too late" she yelled. They fought for several more moments and then my Dad retreated to his study and slammed the door.

Still, we hadn't left Santa Carla yet. I had been holed up in my room only leaving when it was necessary. I missed David. Despite what I knew about him, I missed him. I knew he had probably, if not for sure, killed people. I knew that he had once been evil but, I refused to believe that he was still a monster. There was so much of him that was human. Even though I knew it was wrong, even though I knew it might drive a wedge between me and my family, I wanted to be with him.


	14. Chapter 14

The house was dark. I knew she would be awake but, I went forth with caution. I never knew what kind of mood she would be in. I made my way to the back gate covered in ivy and spider webs. Once in the back courtyard I could smell her.

She was old. Older than Max would have been. In the last few decades she had made it a point to leave her den less and less. The smell that permeated from her flesh was the smell of mold and mildew. Dried blood and death. I stood in her back courtyard. It was dark but, I could sense someone in the shadows. The house that she dwelled in was old almost condemned looking from the outside. The windows were covered in grime and dust. The wood was rotting in places and collapsed in others. Ivy grew untamed all over the brick walls. I stared up at this monument of a mess deciding which way would be easiest to enter.

"Hello David," came her voice, purring from inside the door. I squinted my eyes. She stood on the other side of the door, camouflaged in her black gown and matching black veil. No wonder I couldn't see her even with my superior eye sight, she was a chameleon.

"Good evening" I said smoothly as she opened the screen door and clambered outside. She wore a large gown that was more appropriate for a civil war reenactment. It could barely fit through the door. The dress was covered in dirt and patchy material. The veil covered her face but, I could see the leathery pale form below it.

"I knew I would see you at some point" she crooned. Her voice was raspy. I could tell she hadn't fed in a long time, possibly in years.

"And how is that?" I asked. The sheer smell of her was enough to make you gag. As if on cue a rat tried to scuttle past her and quick as lightning she grabbed the vermin and bit into it neck. The sound she made as she sucked its life from it was wet and stomach turning.

"I have my ways" she replied between slurps. When she finished she tossed the rat aside and wiped her hands on her dress.

"That you do. The house looks lovely by the way" I said. She gestured towards the building.

"You think? I don't do much with it anymore but, home is where the heart is right?" she replied. Her voice had taken on a more youthful tone as if the rat had rejuvenated her. She picked up one side of her dress in each hand and daintily walked towards a folding chair and sat down.

"How long have you been sleeping?" I asked.

"Hmm? Oh not very long. I just needed a little rest before the new millennium" she said straightening part of her dress.

"You've been asleep since before the year 2000?" I asked utterly stunned. She nodded enthusiastically.

"You do realize it's been ten years since then?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Since I was alone it didn't seem to matter. What are ten or one hundred years to me?" she asked. _Okay this is going nowhere, _I thought shaking my head.

"I need your help," I tell her.

"Oh?"

"I need you to turn someone for me" I replied. I knew it would take some convincing on my part. I didn't want to turn Anna myself. I knew if I did that then she would be dependant on me. I wanted her to be with me with a clear mind. I didn't want her to be devoted to me based on a blood tie.

The older vampire shook her head.

"No," she replied. Her answer was clipped and angry. No longer a sing song trill of a voice.

"Why?" I asked incredulously. She sighed.

"Why cant you do it yourself?" she countered.

"Because I don't want another vampire to follow behind me. I want one to walk with me" I replied. It was true.

"Ah is this person a female?" she asked. I nodded. She seemed to think for a moment.

"If I do this for you, what will you do then?" she asked fiddling with her age old dress.

"We would leave Santa Carla. Go somewhere far away from her family," I replied. On my trip back from Luna Bay I had thought all of this through. There was no way we could stay here, not with her family trying to kill me. She nodded.

"I will think on it. Ill give you my answer in a few days but, I want you to bring her here to see me" she replied.

"Why!" I snapped.

"Because what you want is no small thing. Bring her here and then I will give you my answer" she said. I nodded and turned to leave.

"And David? Don't wait too long. You know I am not a patient woman," she called as I opened the gate and disappeared into the night.

* * *

The old vampire watched him leave. She shook her head. Not long ago she would have turned anyone for David. She looked old now but, that was only because she had been feeding properly in years. Animal blood mostly, or bagged blood but, that was infrequent. David and she had been intimate years ago when she fed like a normal vampire. Since then they had always kept a cordial relationship. Truth was she hated what she was. She hated being a vampire and the fact that she had survived so long while everyone else had perished.

How long she sat there in her dingy courtyard she wasn't sure. It must have been a few hours for when she realized she had another visitor she could sense the sun was near rising.

"Hello Sam," she said without looking up.

"Mrs. Johnson" he replied, his infectious smile spreading across his face. He carried a duffel bag and dropped it at her feet.

"Got it for you. All fresh from the blood drive last week" he said sitting in the chair across from her.

"You're a sweet boy. But I have a feeling you didn't do this out of the goodness of your own heart" she said. His smile faltered.

"No. I need your help" he said. She smirked at him.

"I've been hearing that a lot these days" she muttered. Sam sat forward leaning on his elbows.

"We need help trapping a vampire" he said. The widow Johnson just nodded.

"I don't know if I can help you" she replied.

"Please?" he asked pleadingly. "Its my niece, I'm afraid she's in danger" he said.

"Your niece?" asked Mrs. Johnson. David hadn't mentioned that his lady friend was an Emerson. She had made Sam's grandfather promise years ago before he died that she would aide in protecting his family. Turning her would be going back on her word to the only man she ever had any kind of affection for.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked resigned. She liked David but, she would help Sam.

"Well, I cant let Edgar or Allen know that we have this relationship, you know that right?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Of course" she snapped.

"Lure him here then get the hell out. That's all. Just be the bait and run when things get heavy" he said. She nodded.

"When?" she asked. She grabbed the duffel bag and stood up glancing towards the west.

"Ill contact you. There's a prepaid phone in the bag. Ill text or call when we are ready" he said. Mrs. Johnson snorted. What was with this generation and their technology?

"Alright. I better get in before the sun rises. Good night Sam" she replied and stepped into her dingy house.

Sam left as well. He made his way out through the back gate and to his jeep. He knew that his relationship with the widow was against everything he and the Frog brothers were about but, he had no choice. She hadn't fed on anyone in Santa Carla and on occasion was good for information when all other venues had exhausted themselves. Driving back to his apartment his mind wandered back to his niece. She would hate him if she found out he destroyed David. Then again if the widow came through he wouldn't have to tell her.

* * *

Id stayed in my room most of the day. Id gone downstairs to grab some food and caught a glimpse of my Dad working in his office but, other than that we three stayed away from one another. I hated not being able to talk with my parents. We had always been close but, now it seems they cannot stand to be around me because of what I've done.

The hours seemed to pass slowly and then when I thought I would lose my mind, I would look at the clock and see that three hours had gone by without me even noticing. I spent most of the day sitting by my window and day dreaming.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

My Dad stuck his head into my room.

"Hey hon, can we talk?" he asked. I nodded and moved to sit on my bed.

"How are you doing?" he asked after sitting across from me in my desk chair. I shrug, not knowing what to say. My Dad sighed.

"Yea I know. I remember when I first found out about all this. The vampire stuff?" he shakes his head smiling.

"I thought your Uncle Sam was on drugs and that I had lost my mind. You know your mom has never really recovered from her time with David. I know he may seem like he wants to be your friend but, he is a brutal killer Anna. He is just using you to get to us," I nodded my head not really sure how to respond.

"What happened to mom?" I asked.

"Well, she was witness to David's brutality. She had to watch him and his buddy's murder and torture innocent people. She couldn't do anything to stop it. Not only that but, she was faced with a hunger that she couldn't control. David took something from her that she can never get back. Do you know what happened to her parents?" I once again shook my head. I had never known my maternal grandparents and my mom never spoke about them.

"She ran away at a young age. She had been gone two weeks when she met David. She was with him for almost two years and by the time we had been turned back to our human forms her parents had written her off. We searched for them for weeks and by the time we found their whereabouts it was too late. They died in a car accident. Your mom never forgave the vampires for taking that time she could have shared with her parents. I don't think she ever forgave herself for running," my Dad finished in a sad hushed tone.

It explained so much about my mother. Her fears, her unwillingness to change. It explained her anxiety towards losing me. I couldn't help but, see the other side of the coin. My mom chose to run from her parents. David didn't steal her away! I know that seems like a harsh way to look at it but, its true.

"I just hope that you will understand her one day" said my Dad.

"Me too," I replied. He had left the room and went back downstairs. I think it took a lot for him to tell me all of this but, it didn't sour my feelings towards David. For some reason my mind couldn't imagine him as a killer. I couldn't imagine him as anything but, what he was now.

He had been sweet to me. Attentive to my feelings. My experience was so limited that I didn't know what the best point of action was. As I watched the sun set I fell asleep with my forehead resting against the window pane. I dreamt of hidden caverns filled with treasure. I dreamt of David kissing me. And I dreamt of blood flowing down my face and me liking it.


	15. Chapter 15

"Anna?" came his voice pulling me out of my sleep.

"Anna!" he called again. His voice was a whisper that swept over me. My eyes fluttered open to see David's eyes inches from mine but, kept on the other side of the glass. A smiled formed over my face immediately. I opened the window and flung my arms around him.

He nuzzled into my neck, breathing me in. It had only been a few days and yet I had missed him. How could that be? We had known each other less than a week and yet I was devoted to him as if wed known one another for life.

"I missed you" he said as we pulled apart. He didn't let go of my hands as we looked at one another. Something occurred to me. David was always cold no matter how warm it might be.

"Is that because of what you are?" I muttered, not sure if I was being rude. He smirked at me.

"You have to be more specific," he said.

"You're always cold" I replied. His brow furrowed. "No, it doesn't bother me, I just wondered why that is" I said.

"I don't notice it anymore. It's only because we don't have heart beats. It doesn't allow the blood to warm our bodies" he said kissing my knuckles.

"Come; let's go to for a walk. I want to talk to you about something" he said. I nodded and he helped me crawl out of the window and swept me in his arms. I shut my eyes and before I knew it we were standing on the beach. We walked hand in hand at first not talking. It was a comfortable silence. One that didn't need to be filled with endless chatter.

"When did you get back?" I asked.

"Last night. I was going to come by and see you but, I had to stop and see a friend first" he replied. We sat down and he pulled me between his legs so my back was leaning against his front. I drew circles lazily around his knee while he played with my hair. I didn't want this moment to end but, I knew at some point we would have to talk about the problems at hand.

"You know my family are trying to kill you," I said. He stopped fiddling with my hair and sighed heavily.

"I know" he replied.

"What are we going to do?" I asked. Did I really want to know the answer? Yes, I did.

"Well, there are two choices as I see them" he says. "One, I can leave and we would never see each other again." I sucked in a breath. No. I didn't want that. Maybe we hadn't known one another long and maybe he did have a sordid and horrible past but, I hated the thought of never seeing him again.

"Or" he continued "you could come with me and we will both leave" he said. I blinked twice not sure how to respond. I turned so I was facing him.

"You would turn me?" I asked solemnly.

"Yes" he said nodding once. I didn't know what to think.

"I wont force you into it. I thought I could but, it has to be your choice. I wont have you hating me for eternity" he said brushing the back of his hand against my cheek. I nodded again and turned with my back to him once more.

"Can I think about it first?" I asked. I didn't want to look at him in case his answer was no.

"I can give you a few days. I'll come back at the end of the week. I need to keep a low profile just to be on the safe side," he said. We sat calmly for a few more moments. I tried to absorb everything he was telling me. Then a thought occurred to me.

"Just promise me one thing? Dont disappear completely without seeing me ok? If you're gonna go and not come back, come say goodbye" I said. He chuckled.

"You think I could just cut out on you?" he asked.

"I don't know. Arent vampires supposed to be ruthless?" I joked.

"We are. You should never trust us" he replied quietly. I leaned back against him.

"You know my Dad says your using me to get to him and my family. Is that true?" I asked. David scoffs.

"No, maybe. I don't know" he says. "In the beginning maybe but, not anymore," he said. I started tracing circles on his knee once again.

"Is this love?" I asked. I was holding my breath waiting for his answer. It sounded so cliché but, I had never been in love with someone before. Is this it? That feeling of being torn when he isn't around then whole again when I see him? Does he feel the same? I needed to know before I made a decision.

"I am the wrong person to ask. I honestly don't know. I've been around a long time and never once have I ever felt this way towards a human. Maybe it is love? Only time will tell and I have all the time in the world," he said kissing the back of my head. It hit me then, _I don't._

* * *

I awkwardly stepped into my bedroom. David held my hand to steady me. I stepped down trying to make as little noise as possible. When I turned back to him David pulled me in for a quick kiss.

"I'll be back in three days. You can give me your answer then" he says. I shake my head.

"I don't need three days. I want to be with you" I replied. He places both his hands on the side of my face and kissed me passionately. I could feel his lips beneath mine pulling into a smile.

"Are you sure?" he asked pressing his forehead against mine. I nodded.

"Ok. I'll be back tomorrow night be ready. I promise I'll come back," he said planting one more kiss on me then in a swift breeze he was gone. I smiled to myself. I switched on the bed side light to make sure I was alone. I crawled into bed but, sleep wouldn't come. It would be another hour or so before I dozed off. All the while I lay there thinking about the future that lay ahead for me. I knew I didn't want to be without David but, my parents would never allow us to be together. For all I knew my mom was planning on stealing me away without my Dad even knowing about it. This was the better choice. I could leave and be with David and they could live a life without fear of us.

I had asked David earlier if this was love and I think now I had my answer. Even though I had only known him a short time and even though I knew about his bloody past, I loved him. Everything seemed to take a back seat. College. Careers. Life itself didn't seem to matter without him. I sounded like a love-sick teen but, I don't care. Tomorrow night I would embrace my fate and become his.


	16. Chapter 16

_Ok, my dear readers, we are coming towards the end. Thanks for reading the story thus far. I must say its been a lot of fun to write. Please review and enjoy. I am going to try and finish within the next few days for I am going to be having surgery and I would hate to leave you hanging for a long length of time. Have patience and once again I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

I sat on the edge of my bed and scanned my room. I kept trying to feel something. Some feeling of loss maybe? Tonight I would be leaving this life behind and yet I wasnt sad. I didn't feel unhappy about it.

It was nine a.m and I had been up since six a.m. I couldn't sleep last night. I kept tossing and turning. When I finally decided to get up and out of bed it was to watch the sunrise. I figured it might be my last and I didn't want to miss it.

I heard my Dad get up and smelled the aroma of coffee brewing but, I hadn't made an appearance downstairs yet. My mom had slept on the living room couch last night. Hopefully when I am gone, the fighting between them will stop.

I got up off my bed and tip toed to the bathroom. Before brushing my teeth I took a moment to stare at my reflection. I looked different somehow. My eyes seemed more alive than they ever had before and my cheeks looked flushed with color. I brushed my teeth quickly then ran a brush through my gnarled hair. I walked back to my bedroom to get dressed for the day. I texted my Uncle to let him know I wouldn't be coming into the shop today. Instead of texting me back he called me right away. I was pulling my jeans up when my phone buzzed and I answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Anna. Whats going on?" came my Uncles easy voice from the other end of the connection.

"I can't make it in today Uncle Sam. I'm sorry" I said trying to keep my voice easy.

"Are you sick?" he asked. I thought for a moment. How to answer? I hated lying but, I couldn't exactly tell him the truth.

"No. Just uh lady issues" I replied lamely. I crossed my fingers mentally hoping he would understand. After a pause he chuckled nervously.

"Oh. Ok, gotcha. I'll see you tomorrow then?" he asked.

"Sure" I replied a lump forming in my throat. I hung up with my Uncle and took a deep breath. That had been tougher than I expected. I hated being dishonest with Sam. Ever since we had moved here I felt like I had a camaraderie with him that I had never had with an adult.

"Ow!" came a muffled voice from the hallway. It was accompanied by the sound of things falling and thumping to the floor. I stepped out into the hallway to find my mom picking up a suitcase from the hall closet. She glanced up at me.

"Oh good. Your awake" she said pleasantly picking up a smaller duffel bag and tossing it at my feet. "Anna, I need you to start packing. We are leaving tonight" she said. She shut the closet door and stared at me. My mother looked insane. Her hair was in disarray and her eyes were wild. The anxiety she felt was eating at her and making her crazy. I shook my head.

"This isn't open for discussion. Get your things together, we are leaving. No arguments. We will be back in Chicago in time for your birthday!" she said. I could tell she was trying to be quiet. Why? Was she going to steal me away in the night and not tell my Dad? No. I had forgotten about my birthday. My eighteenth birthday! I was struck with an idea that had not occurred to me before. I stood stock still.

"I'm not leaving Mom" I said calmly. She scoffed.

"You don't have a choice" she snapped. I bent down and picked up the duffel bag and tossed it lightly at her it landed at her feet in a small Humph.

"Mom, in two days I will be a consenting adult. I am not going back to Chicago with you," I said trying to keep my voice cool and calm. She regarded me with surprise and fury.

"Why? Why do you want to stay in Santa Carla? It's because of David! He is a monster Anna. You don't know what he has done and what he will do just to get what he wants!" she hissed. "You know so little of this world, please just do as I say!" she said.

"And who's fault is that? You kept me locked away in a room for eighteen years! You pushed me to succeed and in the end I missed out on everything that I should have enjoyed. No, I wont be doing as you say mom," I turned to walk into my bedroom and she grabbed my arm roughly.  
"Let go!" I shouted trying to pull away from her grip. She yanked me down the hall and pulled me down the stairs. I almost tripped twice as she tugged on my arm. I kept telling her to let me go but, she just held on tighter. She used the palm of her hand to slam open the door to my Dads study.

"Michael, you need to tell Anna that she is to leave with me tonight!" she shrieked. My Dad looked at both of us warily.

"I'm not going," I yelled at her.

"Anna, we are just trying to keep you safe" my Dad said. The way he looked at my mother was as if he had never seen her before.

"From what? David would never hurt me!" I said.

"Oh because you know so much about him?" snapped my mom.

"Anna, he is a killer. I think it would be best if you left Santa Carla at least until we find him" my Dad said. My eyes stared at him pleadingly.

"Then what? You would kill him when he hasn't done anything to you in twenty years!" I cried tears springing to my eyes. The thought of David being harmed and at the hands of my family was too much. My mother laughed mockingly while my Dad had the good grace to look sympathetic. I took a steadying breath.

"You know what? I think your right" I said. I held my now bruised wrist in my other hand as I stared at the floor.

"I think I need to leave Santa Carla" I said. I could see my mothers shoulders sag in relief and my Dad patted my shoulder.

"Its whats best" he said. I nodded numbly and walked back up to my bedroom. I shut the door and bolted to my closet. I threw open the door and pulled down my leather back pack. The first thing I grabbed was my check book and bank account information. I had saved since I was in eighth grade for college but, now I figured those funds could be used for other endeavours. I grabbed a few articles of clothing and my journal. I also picked up a notepad and scribbled a quick note to David and placed it outside my window. Just in case he came looking for me at the house. Then I wrote a short note to my parents. This whole ordeal took less than fifteen minutes but, it was all the time I needed.

I passed my Dads study. I could hear the muffled voices of he and my mom. I tiptoed past them and headed for the kitchen. Grabbing a few water bottles and a granola bar I slowly opened the back door and shut it before bolting. I ran off the deck and onto the sand. I quickly made my way towards the bluffs and away from home and my family.

I wrote in the note to David that I would be at the point and he could meet me there.

My parents had made it so easy to leave. I knew that it was a choice I would have to face but, I thought they would make it harder for me. As I sat on the point mulling over my next steps into this new life I wondered where David was at that moment. Where was he sleeping? In the rocks below me or in a cavern somewhere? I lay back on the warm rock and watched the clouds pass me by. _What a beautiful day for my death_, I thought a little morbidly.

* * *

When Sam hung up with his neice, he was sure his instinct was right. She was going to run with David. In the years that he had hunted he had learned always to follow his instinct when it came to vampires. He shook his head momentarily trying to clear it. For the life of him he couldn't understand what Anna was thinking!

He went through his phone contacts and clicked on the newest one. The phone rang for several minutes before a familiar voice came on.

"I hate these things" said the Widow. She sounded annoyed.

"Look, I can't talk long" said Sam as he glanced up to the front of the comic shop where Edgar and Allen were talking animatedly about a rare comic.

"Its happening tonight" he said into the phone.

"Your sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am positive. Just be ready when the sun goes down," he said before hanging up. He marched up to the front of the store and motioned for Edgar and Allen to move closer to the register. There was only two or three customers browsing in the store but, Sam didn't want to be over heard.

"Its going down tonight guys," he said. They conferred their plan then went out about the store. Sam stepped into the back office and began getting his weapons together for the night while Edgar and Allen went back to arguing over the comic.

* * *

The sun was down. I had found Anna's note outside her window. Her parents were inside the house. It sounded like Michael was talking to someone on the phone.

"Look I wont lose my daughter! My wife is acting like a maniac! Just find her, ok?" he was keeping his voice low. Star was sitting on the couch in the living room and staring off into space. I could see her from my vantage point as I jumped down from Anna's window. She looked so different from the gypsy like beauty I remembered.

I was at the point in lightening speed time. Anna lay on her side, her head resting on her outstretched arm. She was fast asleep. I leaned down and stroked her cheek. She moaned before her eyes fluttered open. I smiled down at her as she stretched. Gingerly I lay down next to her and she draped her head over my chest.

"Hey" she said groggily.

"Good evening sleepy-head" I crooned rubbing her arm.

"I see you got my note" she said. I nodded and kissed the top of her head.

"Are you sure about this Anna?" I asked remembering Star sitting on the couch. She looked up at me and nodded. I leaned my head down to kiss her.

"Anything you want to do before the change?" I asked. I saw a shadow cross her face. Anna sat up so her back was to me.

"There is one thing," she said. I sat up next to her. Gently I moved her hair behind her ear so I could see her face.

"Name it" I said. It was suprising that I actually cared about what she wanted. _Lets be honest! You would remove the moon from the sky if it meant an eternity with her. _

"Well," she hedged. "I would very much like to turn eighteen" she said. I nodded and kissed her shoulder.

"Done. Anything else?" I asked. She smiled and her cheeks turned a shade of crimson.

"Umm, there is one other thing," she explained her request rather shyly but, eventually she was able to get it out. I had been surprised before but, this new request was an all time new. I shook my head in amazement before planting a chaste kiss on her sweet lips.

"Done."


	17. Chapter 17

"This is where you've stayed?" I asked a little bewildered. The motel looked dingy and dirty. I expected him sleeping in a cave or maybe someplace a little more upscale. He just nodded as he led me into his little room. He switched on the light to reveal a normal looking motel room. Their were two beds, each with cheap looking bed-clothes. A side table with a shabby lamp that was wired to the table between the two beds. A small circular table that sat close to the window. It had two chairs sitting around it.

"No coffin?" I asked as I placed my bag on the circular table. The room was shockingly clean. David chortled and shook his head. I sat down on one of the beds and stared down at my clasped hands. I was nervous. No matter how much I trusted David, I had no experience. He walked towards me and took my hands. he tugged lightly on them so I was standing.

"You sure?" he asked. I nodded, not able to take my eyes from him. He leaned in and kissed me deeply. I snaked my hands up over his shoulders and around his neck. He moved his hands to my waist and up my shirt. I jumped a little at the coldness of his hands touching my bare flesh. Slowly he moved his hands and pulled my shirt up over my head. For a split second I was self-conscious as he removed his own shirt. I was mesmerized by the contours of his chest. I placed my hand on his chest, where his heart would have been and felt nothing.

When I looked up at his face he was smiling down at me. I smiled back shyly. In a flash he picked me up in his arms and lay me down on the bed. I thought he would lay with me but, instead he stayed standing just looking down at me. His eyes roamed over me. He leaned down undoing the button of my jeans then ever so delicately he removed my shoes and socks and placed them on the floor before wiggling me out of my jeans. I lay there on the bed in only my bra and panties. I tried to use my hands to cover the exposed parts of me. He shook his head.

"Dont, your beautiful" he said. I don't know why but, that's all it took. I was instantly sated and I no longer cared if he saw me this way. I trusted him. He laid down next to me and later when he removed the rest of my clothing, I was no longer afraid.

* * *

We lay there in the silent darkness. I felt better than I had ever felt in my entire life. I had draped myself over Davids chest and he made lazy circles on my back with his hand.

"Are you ok?" he asked a little later. I smiled.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Didnt hurt?" he asked. I shook my head and could feel him sigh in relief. I kissed his chest.

"Thank you" I said.

"For what?" he asked. I turned my head so I could look up at him.

"For giving me this gift" I replied. He smiled back.

"I didn't realize losing your virginity was such a big _gift" _he joked. I sat up and propped myself on my arm so I was looking down at him.

"It's not just that" I said. He sat up on his elbows.

"Explain please?" he said. I sat back on my heels before sitting cross-legged next to him. I wrapped the sheet around me and fiddled with my fingers.

"I don't know how to explain it. Before I met you I was just _there_. Not really living but, not dead yet," I shrugged not sure how to go on.

"I guess, with you there is a purpose" I finished. I glanced up at him. All the humor had left his face. He looked gravely at me. Oh shit, _I should have just kept my mouth shut! _After what felt like hours of silence I broke it saying, "I'm gonna take a shower." I moved to get up from the bed but, he grabbed my hand.

"Anna," he said. He looked like he was in pain.

"I've never had to talk about my feelings. As a vampire we only have one or two at our disposal. Since I met you, I feel things again. I'm not saying I'm not still a predator but, like you said, with you there is a purpose to all this. I've done horrible things and I will most likely do more but, with you it makes it all worth it. I love you" he whispered the last part but, I didn't need to hear it. I lunged myself at him and once again we became tangled up in the sheets.

* * *

The sun was a few hours away from coming up when he awoke me.

"Anna?" he said shaking my shoulder. He was sitting on the side of the bed fully clothed.

"Hmm?" I groaned.

"You gotta get up baby," he said. I stretched and sat up next to him with my legs dangling over the edge of the bed.

"Anna, I need to ask you something" he said. I nodded trying to stifle a yawn.

"How important is it that you be turned after you turn eighteen?" he asked tentatively. I shrugged. Was it important to me?

"It's not very important. Why?" I asked. He sighed.

"We need to get moving soon. I think it would be better for you to transition now" he replied. My eyes went wide._ Now? _I nodded.

"Is it going to hurt?" I asked. I didn't really like pain. David shook his head.

"It's just disorienting at first. Sight, sound and smell become intensified. Your speed will also become ten times what it is now" he said. He pulled a small vial out of no where and held it in front of me. I was confused.

"You have to drink" he explained opening the top. I took the vial.

"You don't bite me?" I asked. He shook his head.

"You drink and then in a day or two make your first kill. Then the transition is complete" he explained. I smelled the vial. It smelled sweet with an undercurrent of salty and metallic.

"Is it your blood?" I asked. He shook his head again. I sighed and put the vial to my lips. Without hesitating I tipped the vial back and felt the liquid go down my throat. It hit me as soon as it was in my system. I became light-headed. David took my hand and lay me back on the bed. I could feel the blood coursing through my veins and all at once I was sleepy again.

"Whats happening?" I asked breathlessly.

"It's the transition" David said brushing my hair away from my forehead. "Just sleep baby it will pass." he comforted me.

I felt like I was falling. Falling from my old life and emerging into a new one. It was thrilling and frightening. Exciting and intimating. When I drank the blood I didn't think about my family or my future. All I thought of was David and being with him.


	18. Chapter 18

The widow stood in her rotten courtyard. She was waiting for Sam and his friends to arrive. Her eyes grazed over everything in the courtyard trying to put it to memory. She remembered the night that she and Grandpa Emerson had sat out here and he had given her that stuffed dog. She hated the animal when it was alive but, no man had ever given her such an odd and sweet present. Mr. Emerson, as she had affectionately called him, was the only man who ever did things for her just to do them.

When she was human she had married a man who only wanted her for her money. He was charming and loving before the marriage but, afterwards he was a cheater, a drinker and a terribly abusive man. The widow sighed remembering him. It was no great loss. He was such an imbecile that he drank the bourbon without realizing she had laced it with poison.

Her second husband had gone the way of the first essentially. Her third husband was different. It was after the war. She had been turned and needed to make her first kill. He seemed like the best candidate. After that she wasnt alive, she was just a parasite that existed through the years. She killed mercilessly. No remorse. No guilt for her victims. She had lived in almost every state imaginable before making her way west.

Then, inexplicably she met Mr. Emerson. She thought him amusing, especially for a human and a male human at that. Then her affection for him grew to respect then to love. He was getting older and though she could keep the appearance of a fifty something woman, his life expectancy was dwindling while hers stayed immobile. He knew what she was and yet loved her anyway. With him she felt alive. More alive than ever she had felt when she was human. He awoke a sleeping beast inside of her. Maybe that's why she sympathized with David?

As vampires, they lose part of their essential make-up that makes them human. Life becomes meaningless when it never ends.

The widow had offered to turn grandpa so they could be together. He had taken her cold hand in his and looked at her with sad yet loving eyes.

"My dear, I have lived my life and its been a full one. Life is full of little journeys, death is just the last one" he had said. For the first time in two hundred years she had wept in his arms.

"If you ever get tired of this life, come meet me in the here after" he had said.

Why she waited so long to do so she wasnt sure. _Did she even believe in an after life? She had to because that's where he would be waiting_, she thought wistfully.

* * *

"Sam, how do we even know they'll be here?" came Edgars voice from the back seat of the jeep as they followed the dirt road. Sam rolled his eyes as he killed the lights.

"I just know! Now shut up we are almost there!" he hissed as he put the jeep in park. The Widows house loomed in the distance. They all hopped out of the jeep and grabbed a duffel of weapons. Sam lead the way up to the house. They decided to sneak in through the woods directly behind the back courtyard. Slowly and quietly they made their way towards the over grown yard. The house was laying directly in front of them. Sam turned to his companions and whispered.

"One of you needs to get up in the tree's, just in case he decides to fly off" said Sam. Allen nodded before shouldering his bag and moving off to find a decent vantage point.

"Isnt this that old widows house?" whispered Edgar. Sam shrugged. They were a few feet from the widows garden. It was dark but, he could just make out the shape of a guy with his back to them.

* * *

The widow could hear Sam and his friends walking through the patch of woods behind her house. She rolled her eyes. _How did they survive this long? I could hear them a mile off. _She positioned herself slightly and held very still. She knew a wrong move could cost them the shot.

* * *

Sam took the stake gun in his hand. It was his own design made to shoot wooden or metal stakes at rapid speeds. He positioned the gun so its barrel was pointed at the shape. He adjusted it accordingly. David hadn't moved yet but, Sam was sure the widow would probably have guessed they were there. He put his finger over the trigger and signaled to Allen in the tree above them that he was going to take the shot. He signaled to Edgar who was a few feet to his right and Edgar nodded. He held up a weapon of his own design as well. A water balloon launcher made to shoot holy water filled balloons. It was well made and pretty handy in a fight with vamps.

Sam took aim. He had the gun trained on the heart. He took a few steadying breathes before squeezing the trigger. The stake flew almost unseen into Davids back and the ear-splitting scream that filled the air split the silence of the night. Allen jumped down from the tree and Sam ran into the courtyard with Edgar following.

"Oh shit!" exclaimed Sam. Edgar and Allen were too confused to understand what they were seeing. A female vampire lay on the cobblestone ground. She flailed in pain as the stake embedded itself deeper into her back. Sam was horrified. The widow had dressed in mens clothing and fooled him. Her face changed from the distorted vampire face to her human face. She glanced up at his horrified face and smiled.

* * *

The widow heard the shot of the gun. She heard the stake move through the air and the pain that filled her chest as the metal stake pierced her heart. She let out a gutteral wail and fell to the ground. She put her hands over the tip of the stake where it protruded out of her chest. Blood poured out her body.

"Oh shit!" Sam exclaimed when he and his cronies had reached her. She looked at him and for a moment almost felt bad at deceiving him. He was so much like his Grandfather. He was a kind-hearted human, someone who could be trusted. Earlier in the evening she had sent David away with a vial of her blood in exchange for a set of his clothing.

"Why?" he had asked a little perplexed as to why she was doing this without anything in return.

"Call it an act of faith" she replied. He shook his head.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. She had smiled warmly at him and caressed his cheek. He knew what her plan was. Why would she do this without anything in return? She had nodded and then sent him off into the night to be with his mate.

She knew Sam wouldn't see that her white hair was tucked into her shirt. She knew that killing her would hurt him but, she also knew her time on this earth was well past due. As she smiled at Sam reassuringly she felt her body start to die. She closed her eyes in ecstasy. What met her after she was finally dead and gone was the familiar feeling of an endless sleep and the mystery that we all must soon face, one way or another.

* * *

"What the hell!" exclaimed Allen. He had his weapon thrown over his shoulder.

"Is that the widow?" asked Edgar. Sam ignored them. He walked forward and touched the widows cheek. Gently he moved her head from side to side before assessing that she was indeed dead. He couldn't believe he had trusted her! She had duped him and now Anna was missing. He knew she was with David but, with nothing to go on he had no way of finding her now.

"Damn it!" He shouted punching the air in frustration. He paced for a few seconds not taking his eyes off the widows body.

"What the hell is going on Sam?" Asked Edgar. Sam stopped pacing. _Shit! _

"I don't know!" he snapped.

"Bullshit! You knew a vampire would be here tonight Sam, how?" shouted Edgar.

"My gut!" Sam yelled back. Edgar scoffed.

"Bullshit!"

"Sam, how _did_ you know a vampire would be here?" asked Allen suspiciously. Sams head turned from both of them in fury.

"I just knew," he muttered. Edgar shook his head.

"Look it doesn't matter where the information came from but, we got duped" he said. Allen's head snapped up from the body on the ground.

"What do you mean? You _knew_ that the widow was a vamper?" Allen asked. Sam just nodded silently.

"What? You knew and you let her live!?" shouted Edgar. He threw his gun down and charged Sam shoving him hard.

"It wasnt like that. As long as I gave her blood..." Sam said trying to placate them.

"Youve been feeding her!" Edgar shouted. He was angrier than either Allen or Sam had ever seen him. Edgar grabbed a hold of Sams shirt collar pulling their heads inches apart as he shouted at him.

"You knew she was living here and yet you consorted with the enemy? How many other vampires are you protecting?" yelled Edgar. Allen pulled Edgar off of Sam and held him back.

"It wasnt like that. She had information we needed and I bartered with her that's it!" Sam explained.

"Get off me Allen!" shouted Edgar. Allen looked at Sam solemnly. He opened his mouth to say something and then shut it again. He shook his head.

"Come on Edgar, let's get the hell out of here" he said leading his brother away.

"What about the body?" yelled Sam.

"Take care of it yourself!" snapped Allen and he and Edgar made their way back to the road. Sams shoulders slumped. Well this couldn't have gotten any worse, he thought as he leaned down. He turned over the widows body and pulled the stake out. It made a hollow we sound as he pulled it from her body. He turned to get the lighter fluid from his bag. When he turned to face the body it was gone. He looked up to see Anna standing there with David who held the widows body in his arms.


	19. Chapter 19

Sam stared at his niece, terrified. Her eyes were listless and yellow. She had been turned!

"Anna?" he whispered. She smiled warmly at him.

"Uncle," she said.

"What have you done?" he whispered in horror directing the question at David glared at him as he held the widows body. Anna looked sad for the briefest moment. She stepped forward with her hands outstretched. Sam almost fell over himself trying to get away from her. She stopped and straightened up.

"We will take care of the widows body" she said. She and David turned to leave.

"Wait!" Sam said. "Where are you going?" he asked. Anna smiled at David before stepping towards her uncle.

"You know I cant tell you that," she said. Sam thought for a moment then nodded.

"Why Anna? Why do this to yourself?" he asked pleadingly. Anna shrugged.

"Because I love him" she replied. Sam shook his head as tears pooled in his eyes. This was his family for god sakes! And now she had thrown her life away to become a vampire! He tried to protect them all from this happening and he had failed. Quicker than he could see Anna was in front of him. He winced but, didn't move from her.

"I am so sorry uncle sam. Tell my parents I love them" she said. He nodded.

"And I love you too" she replied before wrapping her arms around his waist. He stood still for a moment then wrapped his arms around her cold body in return. David stood there watching him warily. Sam kissed his nieces head.

"Take care of her" said Sam. David nodded.

Sam and Anna released on another. She regarded him for a moment before returning to her mates side. Sam watched as they both sped out of there with the widows body. He sank to his knees in defeat. Clutching his head in his hands he screamed to the sky in frustration then sobbed there in the courtyard.

Before long he picked himself up, made his way to his jeep and went home. He knew there was no changing the past or his nieces fate. He knew that things happened for reasons unknown and he also knew that vampires were evil. However, the widow had not been, neither could he let himself think of his niece as evil. Maybe they had been the exceptions. Maybe, somehow things weren't always as black and white as he suspected and maybe someday Star, Michael and even Edgar and Allen would accept Anna for what she was, a vampire.

* * *

David carried the Widows body to the mausoleum where Grandpa Emerson was buried. He had always known that she wanted to be laid to rest with him. Anna met him outside the tomb holding a set of flowers that she had stolen from other graves. She placed them on the doorstep of the tomb and took Davids hand giving it a squeeze.

"You ok?" he asked. He was completely content with how well her transition had gone. She had woken up at sunset and had told him she was ready to feed. They found a young man on the beach. She had grabbed him and bitten into his neck with vigor. David was utterly impressed with how easily she drank from him without spilling a drop.

David was shocked when she released him.

"Your done?" he had asked. She looked at me incredulously.

"He is still alive!" he said shocked for he could hear his heart beat going strong.

"I know David. I don't need to drain him" she snapped. _Okay, I guess we could attempt this_, thought David as she threw her arms around him and kissed him deeply.

Now she looked up at him lovingly. She was utterly breathtaking as a vampire.

"Yeah. I am sorry about your friend" she said giving his hand a squeeze. He shrugged. He had always known that the widow would end up taking her own life. They strolled out of the cemetery where David had a bike waiting. He climbed aboard and helped her up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Where to?" she asked. He turned and looked at her.

"I hear Romania is lovely this time of year," he joked.

"Oh the mother land!" said Anna excitedly. David shook his head in amusement then kickstarted the bike.

"Why not?" he said as he sped out of the cemetery.

"I'll go anywhere with you" said Anna kissing his neck. David smiled as he made his way out of Santa Carla, then out of California and on to what ever existence they could find.


End file.
